A Marriage Law
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. EWE, Full Sum inside. D/Hr H/G R/L
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: By Order of the Minister<strong>

Hermione Granger awoke on what seemed to be a normal snowy Friday in mid-December. She sat up and stretched, rolling over to stare out large window beside her bed. Sure enough thick, white flakes fell from the gray abyss above. She pulled her covers off of her warm body, shivering as the cold Hogwarts air twisted around her body. Hermione grabbed her bundle of clothes for the day and shuffled into the Gryffindor girls bathrooms. After a swift shower she used magic to tame her bushy dirty blonde mane, into a pretty, slightly curled success. Absently she pulled on her skirt, blouse, tie, and knee high socks. Finally, she was ready for the day.

"Time for another day." murmured Hermione, shouldering her bag. The young woman walked through the corridors, her mind wandering to a Potions essay she hoped she had done well on. Her thoughts were pushed away as she saw Ron and Harry, who had his arm around Ginny. Ginny did not look well.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Hermione kindly as she sat down beside Ron. He kissed her cheek quickly. The redheads face was pasty and her brown eyes flat.

"Mhm." mumbled Ginny. Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ginny seems to have caught a bit of a bug. She vomited earlier, but refuses to see Madam Pomfrey." sighed Harry, disapproval clear in his voice.

"Gin, are you sure you're alright?" asked Hermione, her eyes widening.

"I'm fine." snapped Ginny. She turned away and began to furiously dig through her bag. Hermione gave her a look, before fixing herself a plate of eggs. She began to absently eat them and pulled out her battered copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Attention students." called Headmistress McGonagall. Hermione regretfully tore her eyes away from the text.

"Will all students age seventeen and above please stay here following breakfast." Whispers spread like wildfire.

"Wonder what she wants?" pondered Ron as he took a rather large bite of sausage. The group cast each other wary glances. For the remaining time, they ate in silence. Ruefully, the underage students were forced out, leaving seventh years, eighth years, and a handful of sixth years.

"I ask all students in sixth year to please leave, this doesn't apply to you." said McGonagall. The sixth years grew angry but left without another word. Finally it was only them. Hermione stared at McGonagall as the aging woman began to speak.

"Last night a new law was put in effect." began McGonagall slowly. Murmurs erupted as she pulled out an official looking document. "_By order of the Minister a marriage law is being placed in effect. In order to preserve the wizarding race witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and thirty five are to be married within three month and a child is to be brought forth within one year of the marriage. Signed, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt._"

Shouts and cries of resentment sounded throughout the hall. Hermione's eyes widened and she swore her heart stopped. Ginny began to sob, clutching onto Harry. She shook her head furiously, crying about 'not now'. Hermione's breathing began to shallow.

"You will each receive a letter later this evening of who your match is." said McGonagall grimly. In a zombie like way the students stumbled out of the Great Hall. Hermione saw a flash of red as Ginny sprinted away. As her best friend, she ran after her. Ginny ran into the nearest bathroom, tears streaming down her face

"Slow down!" gasped Hermione, bursting through the door. The younger girl was in the corner, sobbing.

"Gin! Gin! What's wrong?' begged Hermione, taking her in her arms. She rocked the young redhead back and forth gently.

"Hermione, I can't be separated from Harry! I can't!" sobbed Ginny.

"I know, you love him." whispered Hermione, though she highly doubted that Ginny would be paired with someone else.

"No! You don't understand. I_ can't_." snapped Ginny.

"Well then help me understand." replied Hermione desperately. Suddenly Ginny jumped up and ran to the toilet, heaving. She flushed and went to rinse her mouth and face. Ginny faced Hermione her eyes red and swollen.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Hermione kept sending Ginny looks. Ginny had revealed that she was twelve weeks pregnant with Harry's child. It had been an accident, she had said. Hermione was disappointed, but was happy for her friend. She had calmed her down, explaining that she could use the baby as a way to get Harry back, if lost. Now it was nearly eight o'clock, meaning there letters would be coming soon. The Gryffindor seventh and eighth years were tense, while the younger kids careless. Suddenly at least ten owls fluttered into through an open window.<p>

"Oh my god." gasped Hermione from her perch on Ron's lap. He squeezed her hand.

"Mione, we're going to get each other." whispered Ron. Two owls came and dropped the letters on Hermione's lap. She handed Ron his and stood up.

"Ready?" asked Ginny, as she and Harry came up to Ron and Hermione.

"One, Two, Three..." whispered Harry. Together the four ripped open their individual letters.

"Oh my god!" gasped Ginny, attaching herself onto Harry. Hermione turned her attention to her own letter.

_Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_Due to the diminishing wizarding population, I have been forced to enact a Marriage Law. I understand it is not a popular decision, but it _is _a necessary one. We have chosen your match based on age and personality. I assure you, your match has been well thought out. _

_Your match is: Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Shacklebolt. _

"Draco Malfoy?" gasped Hermione. Her grew spotty as she passed out.

**A/N: Alrighty, so this has been done at least 1 billion times before, but this one will be different. I assure you. Review it!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine! ;D**

**Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: We're supposed to...what!<strong>

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!" shouted someone. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness.

"Wha...?" groaned Hermione, sitting up slowly. Harry and Ginny crowded around her, while Ron was scanning a letter. Suddenly Hermione realized it was _her _letter. She jumped up and snatched it away. However the damage was already done, Ron had seen who she had been matched with. He knew it wasn't him.

"Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy." said Ron flatly. Tears pooled into Hermione's brown eyes.

"I-I... who did you get?" whispered Hermione brokenly. Ron glared at her before speaking.

"Lavender Brown." replied Ron coldly. Hermione's heart fell.

"Ron...I never...I'm..." Hermione faltered. She picked up her letter.

"Hermione, I think it's best to say we're over." said Ron, emotionlessly. Tears welled up in the brunettes eyes even though it was inevitable. She nodded despairingly.

"Excuse me? All of the people involved with the Marriage Law are to report to the Great Hall immediately." said a Gryffindor prefect, poking his head into the portrait hole.

"Won Won!" squealed a voice. Lavender Brown sprinted from the staircase and nearly threw herself in Ron's arms. Hermione huffed angrily as they strode into the Great Hall. Students were inside, many not happy. Cries of indignation were heard. Hermione herself felt the anger leave her body, replaced with a deep sadness. Draco Malfoy?

Speaking of the devil, he stood across the hall next to Blaise Zabini. His face was expressionless, while Blaise's was mixture orf surprise and joy. Blaise caught sight of Hermione and nudged Draco. The blonde looked up and saw Hermione. Her breath was caught as he stared at her. Instead of coming closer, he merely shifted his gaze. Luna soon interrupted her own gaze.

"Hello Hermione!" chirped Luna.

"Who'd you get paired with?" demanded Hermione straight away.

"A young chap named Rolf Scamander. Apparently he's from Scotland. I've never met him. He seems rather charming though." noted Luna airily. Hermione suddenly realized something, at least the person she was paired with was someone she was familiar with. While he wasn't ideal, he wasn't a stranger. Not to mention he wasn't to hard on the eyes. Hermione decided to think positively, or at the very least rationally.

"What about you?" inquired Luna curiously.

"Draco Malfoy." said Hermione quietly. Luna grinned.

"He's a hunk!" was all she said before she walked away. Hermione was left standing amidst the students, unsure of what to do. Many of which had found their future spouses, save for a small handful of those who's partners did not actually attend Hogwarts. Among those were Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Zacharius Smith and Lisa Turpin. All eighth years.

Hermione began to notice happy couples. Dean and Parvati, Harry and Ginny, Millicent and Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, and many more. Hermione decided it was best to slowly approach Draco. Standing up straighter, she began her walk. Within five feet of him Hermione's face grew tense. It was a natural reaction.

"Malfoy." greeted Hermione tersely.

"Granger." replied Draco. She sighed.

"We've been matched."

"So I've noticed." replied Draco sarcastically, with a roll of his blue eyes. Hermione responded with a roll of her own mocha colored ones.

"Alright, this is awkward enough." mumbled Hermione. The corner of his lips turned up in a hint of a smile, but quickly returned to a blank canvas.

"Look Granger, until we figure out a way to overturn this law we will need to be at the very least civil with eachother." sighed Draco.

"Civil? You really think we can overturn the law? I don't. So whether you like it or not _buddy_ me and you are in it for the long haul." sad Hermione firmly. Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

"But, Harry and I were planning to go to the Ministry on Sunday. Believe it or not, helping save the wizarding world does give you special perks." smirked Hermione. "So, maybe we can help overturn it."

"As long as I'm not forced to wed." replied Draco icily.

"Oh you won't be. To me, at least. I'll make sure of it." shot back Hermione irritably. She rubbed her forehead, suddenly exhausted.

"You should go to bed."said Draco randomly. Hermione looked up, giving him a weird look.

"Did Draco Malfoy just say something that was remotely close to kind?" laughed Hermione. Draco blushed.

"Can't let my future wife resort to sleep deprivation, now can I?" replied Draco. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Attention students! Tomorrow there will be a bonding session at Hogsmede. You and your future spouse are free to do as you please, in an effort to help ease the transition." said McGonagall.

"Not likely." murmured Hermione and Draco at the same time. They looked at each other briefly before looking away.

"I suppose it _is _best if we get to know each other even in the slightest." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"You're right. I'll meet you in the courtyard at noon, then? Dress warmly, seeing as I haven't a clue what we'll be doing." said Draco softly. Hermione nodded swiftly.

"Goodnight then Granger."

"Malfoy-Draco, I believe that it's best we use each others first names. After all, unless a miracle is created we will be married in one month." reasoned Hermione.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Alright then, good night...Hermione."

"Nighty Night, Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of a filler. Next chapter: let's get to know eachother...sort of. ;D Reviews my loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Getting to know you, Getting to know all about you! Getting to like you!<strong>

Hermione woke the next morning, anxious and slightly worried for the day. She pulled her thick, scarlet duvet up to her chin. Finally she sat up. 'No use wasting my precious time.' Hermione went over to her personal bureau. Tapping her finger on her chin she pondered what she was going to wear. Finally she pulled out a pink sweater, dark wash jeans, and her favorite pair of brown oxfords. She decided to leave her hair down as she walked down into the common room. Before she reached the bottom, however, she was cornered.

"I need to talk to you." hissed Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened as the younger girl shoved her into a small alcove.

"What? Did something happen! Are you still...?" rambled Hermione frantically.

Ginny shook her head. "Calm down. The...baby's fine. I've decided to tell Harry today. Last night...last night he told me he loved her. I mean, he's said it a billion times before but last night...it was different."

"Aw, I'm happy for you Gin." said Hermione sincerely. She bid the younger girl a good day before slipping away. As she glanced at the clock her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was already five til twelve. Had she really slept that late? Hermione didn't have time to think about it as she practically ran from the common room. Harry and Ron called after her but she ignored them. Her small feet slapped against the concrete floor as she sprinted full speed to the entry hall. Draco stood there, in muggle clothes. A coat was slung across his arm. He wasn't looking at her. Hermione slowed to a casual walk, though she wheezed slightly.

"Hel...lo." gasped Hermione. Her smoothed her hair as he slowly turned around. He nodded curtly.

"So, what are we to do today?" inquired Hermione curiously as they began their walk to the carriages. Draco shrugged.

"I wanted to pop into Gladrags." suggested Draco. "I suppose you want to go to Tomes and Scrolls?"

Hermione blushed. "I'll take that blush as a yes."

"Humph. As long as we still go in." snapped Hermione. She shivered slightly, pulling on her crème colored pea coat. A carriage pulled in. Draco opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Gentlemenly. Cute." snorted Hermione.

"Hey, believe it or not I _was _raised on good manners, just not good morals." replied Draco. Hermione laughed. They sat in silence until the carriage came to a stop. Snow had began to fall so they ran into the nearest shop they needed to go into: Gladrags.

"What do you need her?" asked Hermione. She ran her fingers across the nearest rack of robes. Draco shrugged.

"Mother."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "She shops _here_. I thought she'd shop at...like, Twilfit and Tattings."

"She does. I don't. Please, she won't notice the difference. Hardly notices anything since..." He trailed off.

"Since...the war." summed up Hermione softly. Draco didn't say anything. Hermione laid her hand gently on his.

"You're mother saved my best friends life, and by default the fate of the wizarding world."

"Hermione, I don't want pity." snapped Draco. He picked up a green and ivory dress and strode over to the counter, leaving her dumbfounded. Before she had a chance to regain her mindset he returned, bag in hand.

"To the bookshop." said Draco briskly. Hermione perked up instantly. The pair, couple, wandered up the street and into the quaint looking shop. Not many people were inside so Hermione went over to the fiction section. She allowed her fingers to graze the spines, before pulling out three books. Each were about two-three inches thick. She staggered up to the counter where the aging wizard smiled at her.

"All three of these please." smiled Hermione. She reached into her bag and extracted a bag, but a hand flew out and pushed hers away.

"I'll pay." said Draco smoothly. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not _poor_."

"I know, but neither am I." smirked Draco. Hermione shook her head and shoved her books into her back. She waved her wand making it weightless.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I want butterbeer." said Hermione. Draco nodded. They entered the pub and found a small booth in the corner. It was cozy.

"So Draco, what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" inquired Hermione after their butterbeer's had arrived. She took a sip of the piping hot liquid. Draco thought for a moment.

"Well, my Grandad offered to help with the company."

"The company?" asked Hermione, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. He's from Switzerland and wants to extend the company to London."

"Thanks, but what is 'the company.'" Hermione added airquotes.

"You know the book Most Potente Potions?" asked Draco. After Hermione nodded he forged forward. "Well basically he manufactures the potions in the book, along with the ingrediants. Most of the potions are difficult and lengthly to make, so it's easier to by them."

"That's fascinating!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What about you?" countered Draco.

"I want to be a Healer. I wanted to work at the Ministry, but after seeing some of the things they do and after the war I couldn't. Even with Kingsley it's corrupt." explained Hermione.

"That's sounds nice." replied Draco. Hermione practically beamed. They continued to chat, swapping meaningless stories for the rest of the day. Finally sun was setting. They decided it best to head back.

"You know, Draco. Today actually wasn't that bad." sighed Hermione, tiredly. She sank into the plush carriage.

"Ha, glad you thought so." laughed Draco. Hermione gave a feeble smile.

"Thanks for the books. Really, I mean it."

"It was my pleasure." replied Draco. The pair shared a rare smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reveiws! :DD Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter: To the ministry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Unjust! Unlawful! <em>Just plain wrong<em>.**

"Get up. Now." snapped a voice. Hermione groggily opened her eyes, her vision blurred. She blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes focused and she saw Ginny throwing clothes at her. Hermione sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" barked Hermione. She glared at redhead who glared at everything.

"I was sent here by my _dear _fiancee." sneered Ginny. Hermione was taken aback by her shrewdness.

"That's all fine and lovely, but why?" replied Hermione.

"Because you two are headed off to the ministry to try and overturn the law." snapped Ginny. She tossed a pair of dark wash jeans her way. On her lap already was a light pink blouse and black boots.

"You have five minutes." said Ginny before stalking out.

'Goodness, what's got Ginny's wand in a knot?' wondered Hermione as she pulled on the clothes. With her pink knit hat and matching gloves along with her pea coat she skipped down the steps. Harry was anxiously tapping her wand on the side of his leg. He saw Hermione and his eyes widened.

"Merlin! You're fifteen minutes late!" reprimanded Harry. "Ginny woke you a half hour ago!"

Hermione's eyebrows knit forward. "She woke me up like...ten minutes ago."

Harry's eyes grew stormy. "Urgh. I'll explain on the way."

"On the way to what!" asked Hermione, unsure whether or not to trust Ginny now.

"We're going to the ministry to discuss the law." replied Harry briskly as they walked quickly out of the castle. She assumed they had permission so she didn't hesitate when Harry side long apprated her. They appeared in a dark alley, beside a train station.

"I thought you might like this method of transportation." said Harry, smiling.

"Oh I will!" chirped Hermione. They quickly bought there tickets to London, a thirty minute train ride, and boarded. Hermione sat across from Harry in a small two seater.

"So explain." said Hermione. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands. Harry's green eyes flashed.

"She's pregnant." he said flatly.

Hermione thought it best to play dumb. "Y-You weren't to excited about that...are you?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh no! No no no! I mean, yes yes yes! I mean-merlin. I'm excited for us! The fact that we are going to have a baby! B-But, so soon! Of course I was speechless when she told me! Then she got angry and began to cry. I have no idea what I did! Then I let it slip that I was going to try and get the law overturned and she began to cry more! She accused me of not loving her and not wanting to marry her!"

Hermione held her hand up, signaling him to stop his ramblings. "Calm down!"

Harry began to rub his forehead. "I just...don't know what I did."

"Harry you didn't intentionally do anything. Listen, Ginny's hormonal. She...she told me about the pregnancy the day of the announcement." confessed Hermione. "Only because she was scared she wouldn't get matched with you. Then she decided to tell you. You see, what you did was nothing. It freaked her out, thinking you were angry. Then you rolled right on into the fact that you wanted the law over, making it sound like you wanted out."

Harry stared at her. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

"S'easy. I'm a girl." replied Hermione with a smile.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione strode confidently through the Ministry, ignoring the stares of the workers. They handed their wands to the security guard who let them pass without further examination. The two friends climbed into the elevator, which was thankfully empty. They held on tightly as it zoomed up and down until they reached the eighth floor.<p>

"Good lord." murmured Hermione as they walked up to the secretary.

"M-Mr. Potter. Miss G-Granger!" stammered the young witch. Her blonde hair was in a tight knot and her face was stern, but now awed.

"We have an appointment with Minister Shacklebolt." announced Harry clearly.

"Harry. Hermione! Welcome." boomed a deep voice. Hermione turned to see the familiar bald head that was Kinglsey.

"Kingsley!" greeted Harry, shaking his hand. Hermione kissed his cheek and gave him a small hug. He led them into his private office, ignoring the secretary's dumbfounded look. He gestured for them to sit down, as he himself sat down.

"So I'm assuming you're here about the new law." said Kingsley in a business like way.

"Your assumptions are correct." replied Hermione , mirroring his tone.

"You're wasting you breath. I cannot change it, or reverse it." said Kinglsey sternly.

"It's unjust! Unlawful!" shouted Harry, pounding his fist on his hand.

"_It's just plain wrong_." hissed Hermione, her eyes narrowing. "You cannot force people, especially underage _children_ to wed! It's wrong!"

"I cannot change it." repeated Kingsley.

"Yes you can! You created the damn law, fix it!" snarled Harry. He began to rub his temples, trying to soothe the oncoming migraine.

"Look, Kingsley. We are not children anymore. After everything we went through the past year? I thought we were out in the clear. Now this? It's...not right." said Hermione softly. Her eyes glistened at the memories.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is top secret, confidential. You cannot repeat this to anyone besides Ron. Do you promise?"

"Promise!" swore the pair quickly.

"Alright. Truth is, this law wasn't created by me." confessed Kinglsey. He held up his hand when Hermione opened her mouth to comment. "Let me finish. This law is actually an ancient law. It was created back in the 15th century when the wizarding plague was going around. The population dwindled so much they were forced to implant a marriage law. They created a binding law saying that if the population every dropped below a certain percent the law would be enforced. My teams have been working to find a way around it, but it's futile. All we've managed is to allow beings still in school to get an extension to mid summer to get married, which is to be announced tonight. However there is a flaw."

Hermione, who had been listening intently, nodded. "You can't figure out if a person is going to be magical or not until they turn eleven. Technically."

"Exactly! So if wizarding families have a certain number of kids within the next year or two, the law will disappear!" exclaimed Kingsley.

"But the couples currently matched will be forced to wed anyway." snapped Hermione crossly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, my hands are tied. I literally cannot figure out how to get around it. It's bulletproof!"

"Let Hermione take a crack at it." suggested Harry suddenly. Hermione blushed as Kinglsey grew thoughtful.

"I can't believe I didn't think about it. Hermione, would you be interested?"

"If it gets me out of this law, then yes."

"Come back next week! We'll look at it together." smiled Kinglsey.

Hermione smiled back at him, though it was slightly fake. She only hoped there would be some loophole in the law.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. (: Happy Thanksgiving! I'm stuffed! Lol, so review. Sorry for lil D/Hr! Kind of informational chapter. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Stuck.<strong>

"Draco. Draco. _Malfoy_." snapped Hermione. She waved her hand in front of the vacant blonde's face. His blue eyes refocused and his mouth turned down.

"Merlin Granger, you don't have to get so up close." muttered Draco, side stepping her. Hermione placed her hands on her hip just as Draco sat down on a cushy chair in the corner of the library.

"Whatever. Look, Harry and I went to the Ministry yesterday." began Hermione. Draco's face didn't change. "We came up empty handed though. The law is irreversible,so I feel we should just let go."

"There's something you're not telling me, though I'm unsure why. Either you don't trust me or don't want me to know." pointed out Draco bluntly. Hermione's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Actually I'm not _allowed _to tell you. Kingsley swore me to secrecy." replied Hermione evenly. Draco shrugged.

"So two people who have never spoken two kind words to each other, well more like _civil_ words to each other are expected to marry and produce a child within a year. Hm, that is their most logical idea yet."

"Look, I didn't say it was going to work at first. We need to _make _it work. As in a little optimism would be nice." retorted Hermione.

"Optimism is for the weak." quipped Draco. Hermione huffed angrily, crossing her arms tightly. Draco softened slightly.

"Look Hermione, we can try and make it work. Since we're going to be forced to wed, there's something we should probably think about." sighed Draco. He gestured for Hermione to sit down, and she did so.

"And that is?" prompted Hermione. Draco grinned.

"The actual _wedding_." snickered Draco. Hermione's brown eyes widened.

"O-Oh..." stammered Hermione. She had never actually realized the whole wedding thing, only ever thinking about who she was to wed. She cocked her head to the side, deep in thought.

"Honestly? I...I've always wanted a winter wedding." confessed Hermione. Her eyes roamed his face for a reaction.

"Well Miss Granger, I say that's doable." replied Draco, thinking something over in his brain.

"You mean you won't mind?" gasped Hermione. She had expected more of a fight.

"Hermione, you may be surprised but I actually don't go out of my way to disagree with you. So, do you have a color scheme in mind?" said Draco, diverting the conversation back to wedding details. Hermione merely stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Close your mouth, or the flies will fly in." snapped Draco. Hermione was shaken out of her revive.

"Look Draco, why don't I get back to you on this? I'm sorry but this is all happening...so fast. I haven't even told my parents yet!" said Hermione shakily. Draco leaned back and nodded.

"Alright. But if you do want a winter wedding it ought to be in January. So you should probably figure things out quick." noted Draco with a nod of his head. Hermione stood up, nodding absently. She began to walk away, before turning back towards him.

"Draco...a-are we really doing this? G-Getting married I mean?" whispered Hermione, her brown eyes piercing his blue ones. He stared at her, the corners of his eyes turning up into a hint of a smile.

"Guess so." replied Draco, his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione nodded slowly, before turning away. Millions of thoughts swam in her brain as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. Suddenly she stopped.

"Holy shit." cussed Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper. It was like everything finally hit her.

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!' thought Hermione frantically. Tears pooled into her eyes as she staggered over to the wall. She sunk to the floor and curled up in the fetal position. She sobbed for everything and nothing.

"Hermione? Hermione!" shouted a voice. She heard running and arms encircled her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." whispered Harry. He cradled her carefully and rocked her back and forth.

"Mione...what's wrong?" said Harry once Hermione calmed down and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It...it just hit me. My life was just moved up about ten years. You know? I mean, I wanted to get married some day. I wanted to have kids _someday_. Not now! Especially not in the same_ year_." rushed Hermione.

"I-" started Harry.

"I wanted to be a Healer! I wanted to get a stable life! I wanted to _enjoy life_."

"Hermione!" snapped Harry. Hermione closed her mouth

"Sorry..." Hermione blushed.

"Its alright." He smiled. "But Hermione, it's going to be okay. At least you're not already pregnant!"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Good point. Oh sweet Jesus, how are you going to tell Molly?"

Harry's face turned grim. "Well she knows about the marriage law already. We can just say we got a head start on things...you know. Spur of the moment, just found out we're engaged?"

"Harry, uh. Ginny was already three months along. Molly will realize that..."

"Fine, well it's not like it wasn't bound to happen." replied Harry, sticking out his tongue. Hermione smiled.

"So... talked to Draco."

"Draco now? Humph."

"We are getting married...I thought it time to start at least trying to be civil." sighed Hermione. "Anyway, I've-we've decided on a winter wedding. Mid January."

"Really? That's wonderful! Ginny wants to have the wedding over the holiday. 'Before she becomes a whale.'" He made air quotes. She laughed as they both stood up. The pair began to walk.

"I understand her point. Guess you don't want it to be a big wedding?"

"Nope. Oh! She's not mad at me anymore. I sent her flowers and an apology note!" Harry was clearly proud of himself. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh Harry..."

"Oh shush, I didn't even do anything! Intentionally at least..."

"I know." was all Hermione said before they slipped into the common room.

"So you're really gonna do it?"

"Do what?" asked Hermione confused.

"Marry Malfoy."

"Yeah...yeah I am." said Hermione, for the first time her voice rang clear. At this point the marriage was inevitable, so from then on she was going to try her damned hardest to actually make it work. Or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A wishy washy chapter, I know. Oh well. So Draco has already gotten over the fact he has to marry her, hence him bringing up the wedding suggestion. But maybe theres another reason he doesn't seem to mind Hermione Granger...? Hmmm ;D **

**review loves!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Summary: A Marriage Law has been put in effect for witches and wizards ages 17-35. In order to preserve magical blood you are ordered to be married within three months and a child is to be brought forth within the next year. Relationships will be torn apart; Love will be manipulated; People will rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Lets plan some weddings!<strong>

"Alright, so I want a nighttime wedding. Perhaps on a rooftop. Warming spells would be used of course." said Ginny, scrawling that down on her piece of parchment. Hermione nodded.

"Color ideas?" probed Hermione. She had been gifted with the role of Maid [Matron] of Honor. But she had decided, rightly so, that she would stand beside Harry and Ron. Ginny understood and was going to have Luna beside her.

"I was thinking emerald green and gold." Ginny bit her lip, obviously debating. Hermione smiled enthusiastically.

"It would compliment you too wonderfully. Wait a second Gin, when are you planning on having the wedding?" Hermione suddenly realized they were missing a key detail.

"Over the holiday. I want to be done and married before I'm as large as a whale. What about you?"

"January." sighed Hermione, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why aren't you pushing it till the last minute?" gasped Ginny. "I mean, by then you'll probably have figured out a way to stop the law."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Gin, but that is literally impossible. I have to marry Draco. And I wanted a winter wedding!" They hadn't been allowed to let Ginny privy to the information, which left Hermione guilty. She wanted her best girlfriend to know she was literally being _forced _to marry Draco Malfoy.

"Humph. Whatever. All I know is I'm pregnant and scared shitless." giggled Ginny. Hermione cracked a smile. She smiled as Ginny placed a loving hand on her belly. They was a small, barely visible bump. After all she was only fourteen weeks pregnant.

"So, how are you and Harry?"

"We're doing alright." said Ginny, a smile playing at her lips. "He's excited to be a father."

"I'll bet." laughed Hermione. Harry was a shoe in to be a fantastic father.

* * *

><p>"So, I've came up with a few ideas for our wedding." said Hermione as she took a seat across from Draco in their spot in the library. The fire crackled merrily beside them as they sat with piles of books.<p>

"Alright. But I have one very important question. Is it going to be big or small?" asked Draco, folding his hands together and staring at her. There was an underlying meaning to his words: cheap or extravagant aka expensive.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, deep in thought. "Well, I don't want it _too _big. Maybe a hundred or so people? Excluding the groomsmen and bridal party."

"Hm, speaking of what did you have in mind for that part?"

"Well Ginny is going to be my Matron of Honor, Teddy is going to be the ring bearer. My cousin, she's six, could be the flower girl...uh...Harry and Ron are both going to walk me up the isle. Draco...I think our main problem is our families." whispered Hermione.

Draco's eyes closed then reopened. "Mm, they will be a problem. My family will not want to be there if yours is. As much as I hate to say it, it's true. And I guarantee your family wouldn't be too pleased with my family."

"That will not be pleasant..." sighed Hermione. Draco placed his warm hand over hers.

"Hermione...maybe it'd be best to hold off on a large wedding. Y'know, maybe wait for our child to grow a bit. Because face it Hermione, we don't want to get married. And maybe by the time we've reached a good time to really get married, maybe the law will have been overturned." persuaded Draco.

Tears formed into Hermione's eyes as she realized the truth between their words. "In truth, we could never work. Truly work at least. I mean, we could get along but that's it. Not love, never love."

Draco flashed her a sad, soft smile. "You're right. Painfully so."

Hermione wiped her eyes and sobered up. "Alright. I'll talk to Kingsley. We can be married over the break. Each having a witness and that's it."

"Blaise. He'll be my witness." said Draco immediately.

"G-Ginny will probably be mine." sighed Hermione. She tucked her knees up under her bum.

"So...any idea what day?" asked Draco after a moment of silence. Hermione bit her lip.

"How about the day after Christmas?" suggested Hermione.

"Okay. I suppose I can figure something out for after the 'wedding'."

"After? We're not having a party!"

"No, but we do have to consummate the marriage."

Hermione blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry...it's just a little weird. Still. Not that it ever would get not weird."

"Look Hermione, I'm not going to lie. I'm certainly not a virgin, but that could play to your benefit. I'll make it as smooth and not awkward as possible. Cross my heart."

Hermione offered a feeble smile. "All right. Look, I have to go. Homework. But so we're set? December 26th. Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. I'll owl Kinglsey later tonight."

Hermione stood up and awwardly patted his shoulder. He chuckled a bit as she left the library. Hermione practically sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she ignored the looks of her peers as she ran up the steps, two by two. She ran to her desk and pulled out parchment and quill.

_Dear Minister,_

_As you know the wedding of Draco and I needs to commence. We have mutually agreed it best to undergo a small, non ceremonial wedding. We would like a Ministry official and two witnesses. Those witnesses being:_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley and Blaise Antonello Zabini. _

_We would like to have the wedding held the day after Christmas. Please return with the final answer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, next chapter is christmas then the wedding :D reveiws loves. Sorry for the shortness. :D**

**Review lovelys!(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

****Alright, so at the beginning of the story I said it was Mid-December. I meant Early December. Like, the 3rd. So, this is three weeks later. & last chapter I said Ginny had a small baby bump its true. The past few chapters were all within a week of each other, from the third. So this is about 2 and a half weeks later. Sorry guys if the time frame confused you xP see you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Deck the halls with..Baby? Babies? What!<strong>

Hermione Granger smiled as she pulled her trunk into the small compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny were curled up together on one end of the compartment while Ron sat by himself on the other. Hermione used her wand to put her trunk away and took her seat behind him.

"So, where's Lavender?" inquired Hermione. He looked at her and quirked and eyebrow.

"Uh, she's with Parvati and Padma. She's going to her parent's but she's coming over for dinner on Christmas Eve. I hope that's...er, alright." Ron stammered. Hermione smiled sincerely.

"It's alright. I'm leaving Christmas night with Ginny. Er...the wedding is the next day." whispered Hermione.

"The wedding!" gasped Harry, over hearing the conversation.

"No! I mean-yes. Ugh! We're not having a ceremony. We're getting married by a Ministry official with two witnesses, Blaise Zabini and Ginny." explained Hermione. Harry frowned.

"Why weren't we invited?" Harry and Ron looked hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Truly I am. But it's law for it to be a woman and man as the witnesses." defended Hermione. They smiled.

"It's alright. Oh! Lav and I figured out a set date for our wedding."

"It is...?" probed Ginny.

"July 1st." smiled Ron. Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"That's fantastic!" chirped Hermione. The rest of the ride they spent discussing wedding ideas, of both Ron and Ginny's.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Ginny! Get up! NOW!" screeched Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. It was the second day of break, already Christmas Eve. Ginny roused grumpily, while Hermione rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Mmm. Five more hours." grumped Ginny, though she say up anyway. She staggered over to the mirror and lifted up the hem of her t-shirt. It revealed her protruding belly. Over the past two weeks her stomach had _grown_. Now if she didn't wear a baggy t-shirt or jacket you could tell.

"Mione, how much do you know about pregnancy?" inquired Ginny as she examined her stomach. Hermione peeked over at her, just as she pulled on her dress for the day.

"Hm. Gin I don't know much, but you're really big. You look at least seventeen weeks!" noted Hermione. Ginny grimaced as she pulled on an empire waisted emerald green dress.

"Mione! Ah! I can't hid my bump today! Oh my god I'm going to have to tell Mum!" Ginny began to hyperventilate, before leaning over and vomiting into a nearby wastebasket. Hermione ran over to her and calmed her down.

"Announce it during dinner. You and Harry together. But for now." Hermione waved her wand and the bump was no longer visible. "A concealment charm won't work forever."

* * *

><p>"Hello! Hello! Hi!" cheered Molly Weasley as Lavender and Ron hurried into the Burrow, letting in a gust of cold, snowy air.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" greeted Lavender, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, whispering presumably about the announcement. Hermione stood in the back, next to George and his fiancee Angelina. Percy chatted animatedly with his fiancee Audrey and Mr. Weasley. Bill was talking with Fleur, who was almost five months pregnant.

"Alright! Dinner time!" chirped Molly. Hermione made her own entrance once everyone was seated.

"Hello all." smiled Hermione as she took her seat between Harry and Ron. The group smiled at her, but Lavender shot her a glare from behind Ron's back. Ham, potatoes, casserole, pie, and other foods were passed around as everyone's plates filled. People chattered mildly and everyone ate. Once everyone was on their second helping Ginny stood up, her hand clasped tightly in Harry's.

"Uh, Harry and I have an announcement." said Ginny, her voice shaky. She closed her eyes and took a breath as the table quieted.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby in late June early July." said Ginny, her voice now clear. A fork dropped and gasps were heard.

"Oh my god..." whispered Ron. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"It's alright." whispered Hermione.

"C-Congratulations!" said Fleur uncertainly. Ginny smiled a bit at that. Suddenly Ginny's belly stuck out, the concealment charm wearing off. Molly just stared at her daughter, mouth in a tight line. Arthur's face wavered between ecstatic and disapproving.

"Ginny. In the kitchen. _Now._" snapped Molly. Ginny's eyes widened but she nimbly left.

"Oh my." whispered Hermione. Harry shot up and ran to the door.

"Goddamn Muffliato." cursed Harry. Hermione cracked a smile.

"Shh, it's going to be alright I'm sure." soothed Hermione. Harry sat down, head in his hands.

"Oh come on Harry, it's alright. She's just knocked-"began Lavender, rudely.

"Shut up! You're _not_ helping!" spat Hermione, glaring at her furiously. Lavenders expression darkened, then she turned to Ron. The entire table had gone silent.

"Won Won! Make her stop." whined Lavender.

"Yeah _Won Won_." sneered Hermione, her anger flaring.

"God, why the hell are you even here?"

"Oh shut up!" retorted Hermione Lavender huffed as the kitchen door opened. Molly walked out, looking happy again. Ginny hesitantly followed.

"Uh, guys? Scratch that. Harry and I are going to have _two _babies in late June early July." announced Ginny. _Bonk!_ Harry fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh, sorry. I know I said the wedding would be here but it deserved it's own chapter. If you didn't read my A/N at the beginning do so! ;D **

**Review loves (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

****Alright, so at the beginning of the story I said it was Mid-December. I meant Early December. Like, the 3rd. So, this is three weeks later. & last chapter I said Ginny had a small baby bump its true. The past few chapters were all within a week of each other, from the third. So this is about 2 and a half weeks later. Sorry guys if the time frame confused you xP see you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: We're gonna get married!<strong>

The day after Christmas, Hermione woke up tired and disoriented. She rolled over, burying her face into the pillow. Across the room Ginny was snoring loudly. After spending fifteen minutes she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep. She got up and pulled on her robe, tying it tightly around her waist. Hermione tip-toed out of the room, lightly stepping over the creaky floorboards. By the looks of the sun, it was only around eight am, perhaps earlier. No one in the house was awake. Molly had been told to sleep in today, due to all the hard work put forth yesterday. Arthur was actually at the Ministry with Percy, something about a bout of rabid pixies.

Hermione loved the peacefulness of the silence. After an hour or so of reading by the fire, her eyes grew heavy. She staggered upstairs and flopped onto her bed. Just as she was about to fall into her subconscious, she remembered something.

"Holy shit! Today's my wedding!" gasped Hermione, shooting up. Ginny stirred.

"M-Mione?" mumbled Ginny, before falling back asleep. Suddenly Hermione was wide awake and alert. She pulled her knees up to her chest, deep in thought. The wedding was scheduled for one o'clock, which gave them...oh shit! 2 hours!

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginevra!" snapped Hermione, shaking her pregnant friend. Ginny cracked her eyes open, glaring at the older woman.

"Hermione, I'm sleeping." snarled Ginny, attempting to roll back over.

"Yeah, and I'm getting married in two hours and haven't a thing to wear." retorted Hermione. Ginny shot up, her face contorted.

"Fuck! Why didn't you mention it?" said Ginny exasperatedly. Hermione shrugged dantily.

"I dunno, it never came to me."

Ginny shook her head as she frantically pulled on jeans. They did not fit, so Hermione made the waist elastic. The two girls quickly got ready and practically fell out of their bedroom door. Once down the stairs, they noticed the rest of the house was awake. Harry and Ron were shoveling pancakes into their mouth a frightening speed while Mrs. Weasley cooked happily.

"Mum, we're going out." said Ginny as she yanked on her coat. Hermione wound her scarf around her neck and they scrambled out the door.

"Where are you going?" shouted Molly, but it was too late. The girls had apprated away.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you look gorgeous." sighed Ginny, staring at her best friend in slight envy. It was true, Hermione did look pretty. Her hair was curled but loose and her makeup was natural but still stood out. She wore a cream lace flippy dress that went to about mid thigh, black lace tights, and royal blue suede peep toe pumps. The cream color was a nod to traditional weddings, and the blue just pulled the outfit together. It was a daring look, as Ginny called it.<p>

Ginny herself had found a cute blue, empire waisted gown that actually showed off her baby bump. While out they had managed to find her wedding dress too! But now it was time for Hermione's wedding. The two girls pulled on their coats and walked out of the boutique. Snow was falling and the wind whipped around them.

"Bloody hell." spat Ginny, burying her face in her scarf. The girls braved the cold weather as they walked the five blocks to the area in downtown London that housed the only wizarding hotel in London. Hermione pushed open the door, sighing in relief as they warm air hugged her body. She went over to the concierge, who's eyes bugged.

"M-M-Miss Granger." stammered the frosty looking blonde. Hermione gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Can you please point me to the Charme Room?" asked Hermione politely. She nodded and stood up. The trio of girls walked through the hotel before she pushed open a door, revealing an elegant room. Draco stood in the corner talking to Blaise. Both were dressed sharply, in mens muggle suits. Draco was, as much as it pained Hermione to admit, devastatingly handsome. The two boys did not, however, notice the girls entrance. Hermione pulled off her outer layers and set them on a chair.

She cleared her throat. Draco turned around and his mouth dropped a tiny bit. Hermione smirked as she sauntered over to him.

"Is the official here yet?" chirped Hermione. Draco closed his mouth.

"No, he will be any minute. Now, must I say you clean up nicely!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks, I think."

Draco smiled at her, but they were interrupted by the Ministry official. He entered and stood before them, very official.

"Are you ready?" It surprised Hermione how curt he was.

"Uhm, I guess so." stammered Hermione. Suddenly she realized everything: She was getting married!

They positioned themselves and began the 'ceremony'. The official, Barry Loman, began to recite. Hermione stared at Draco the entire time, like common groom's and bride's will, though it lacked 'true love'. Something was there.

"With this ring I thee wed." whispered Draco, slipping a silver band on Hermione's finger. Barry turned to Hermione and said the same thing.

"W-With this ring I-I thee wed." said Hermione, her eyes welling up. Shakily she took Draco's hand and slipped the ring on it.

"You may now kiss the bride." announced Barry Loman. Tension formed as Draco and Hermione locked eyes. Their heads gravitated towards each other, and eventually their lips. Something was set off inside Hermione. Passion, was it? She hadn't a clue, but she new she loved it all the same.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get drunk." announced Hermione, taking a swig of her drink. They had decided to go out and celebrate the newlyweds. So here they were, in a fancy restaurant. Hermione reasoned the best way to stomach sex with Draco was to be drunk, very drunk.<p>

"In that case, here." hooted Blaise, setting down two shots in front of her. Hermione was never one for alcohol, so she chased the shot down with her 'girly' drink. They ordered a dinner, but Hermione picked at it. Draco and her talked throughout most of the dinner. Soon it was nearing seven o'clock at night!

"Guys, I have to go home or Harry will worry. Mione don't forget, there is a fitting tomorrow at two." reminded Ginny. She stood up, hands resting on her belly.

"Fitting?" questioned Draco. Hermione hiccuped.

"Her _hic _wedding _hic_." said Hermione. She sipped her wine and suddenly felt very giddy. Blaise too stood up.

"Time for me to head home. Good luck you too."

And then it was Hermione and Draco alone. Draco took the first move, standing up and holding up her coat. Drunkenly Hermione slipped into it. The sides of her vision was fuzzy and the floor kept moving, but Draco helped support her.

"Come on Mione." sighed Draco. He held her hand as they apprated away.

"Wwwwhere are weee?" slurred Hermione.

"Somewhere." replied Draco ominously. Suddenly they were on a bed, kissing;panting;sweating. Hermione's mind whirled, she was confused. Draco's face blurred. Somewhere deep inside her told her no, but another stronger force told her yes. She complied. Clothes flew; sheets moved; beds creaked. Moans and cries. Scratches and bites. Love or lust. Ecstasy and agony. Draco and Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meep, weird sex scene. Heh. Review? (:**

**Sooo I have finals, hence the late update. Make me feel better by reviewing? (:**

**Thanks loves!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Surprises, Surprises.<strong>

"Ginny? Hermione? Are you ready? Hurry now!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione descended the stairs, trunks floating before them.

"Sorry Molly, bit of a late start." laughed Hermione. In the past two weeks of their holiday she had spent about half of them with Draco. They were trying to make it less awkward, even though the most awkward part was possibly over. Now it was time to return to school as Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Ginny was officially Mrs. Harry Potter.

"Hurry! Hurry! It's 10:50!" screeched Molly, once the apprated to the station. The four shoved through the crowds, lugging trunks with them. Suddenly someone appeared next to Hermione.

"Here, let me help." said Draco, hefting her trunk up. She smiled broadly at him.

* * *

><p>"Hello students. Welcome back to our next semester at Hogwarts." greeted McGonagall, just as they desert was cleared away. She babbled on, Hermione zoning out slightly. Something caught her attention though.<p>

"Will Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Potter, Zabini, Charles, and Goyle stay for a minute please? Thank you, you are dismissed." Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco stood up and made his way over to his 'wife'.

"Hello." greeted Draco cordially. Harry said Hello and Ron nodded. Ginny, being Ginny, dove into a conversation about Quidditch.

"I can assume you are all wondering why you are here. You ten are the students who were married over the break. Since you are married, you are obligated to move out of your house. It is in the handbook, therefore we have created a residency for you while you attend our school. It is really just a small apartment for each of you. It will have a small kitchenette, bathroom, living room, and bedroom. I'll show you to it know, and leave you to bring your things. Follow me." The group uncertainly follwed McGonagall out of the castle, and down towards the Quidditch pitch. Beside it was a large building. The walked in side of it, revealing a row of doors. On it were numbers.

"Alright, before I let you in I want you to know you can change the colors and décor of your home. Simply use you wand and 'write' the color on the item. Now, onto who's is who. Charles is number one, Goyle, number two, Zabini you are three, Malfoy four, and Potter five. Any questions? No. Alright. Good night."

Draco and Hermione cast each other glances before heading over to apartment five, across from Blaise and Daphne. They pushed open the white door with a big, black number four on it. Once it opened, it revealed a spacious living room. The color palate was a mixture of blues and grays, which both of then liked. They followed through the living room, noticing a muggle television, and into the small kitchenette. It was useable though, which pleased Hermione greatly. She loved to cook. Finally they found their bedroom. It was a very large, with a king sized bed in the center. The room featured an on suite, walk in closet, another T.V., a dresser, and a large bay window.

"This is amazing." whispered Hermione. She stretched and popped her muscles.

"Gosh, I'm so tired." yawned Hermione, falling onto the bed. It was like a cloud of heaven! Draco smiled at her.

"Go to sleep."

"B-But it's ooooonly eight." yawned Hermione, even though she pulled back the covers. She tapped her head with her wand and was changed into flannel pajamas. "Night night."

Draco smiled at her as she snuggled up beside the pillow. He clicked off the light and tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to a particularly bright beam of sunlight. She blinked several times, in attempts to dislodge their grogginess. Once they focused she yelped. They had focused in on a blonde head, the one of Draco Malfoy! When had they fallen asleep? More importantly, <em>where <em>had they fallen asleep?

Suddenly vague memories swam into her mind. Getting a new, on campus apartment. Hermione remembered feeling incredibly tired, so she simply fell asleep. Now it was morning. Draco was snoring beside her. It appeared as though he had brought her stuff over for her! She softly hopped out of the bed. Casting the muting charm, she ripped open on the her boxes. Luckily, it was her clothes. She yanked out her uniform and crept into the bathroom.

Once she was showered and groomed, Draco was awake. He smiled at her shyly and she returned it.

"Thanks for getting my stuff." said Hermione, as she pulled on stocking. Draco shrugged.

"It was Ginny, I just brought it here." said Draco offhandedly.

"Either way, thanks. Shower's all yours by the way." Hermione checked her watch, groaning since it was only 7:00. Draco nodded and stood up. Hermione walked out of the bedroom and into their kitchen. She pulled out ingredients for omelets from their fully stocked fridge. She began to cook, enjoying the sizzling. It reminded her of home.

Speaking off, Hermione really needed to talk to her parents. After all, they hadn't the slightest of clues that their nineteen year old daughter was now _married _and supposed to have a _baby _within a year. That was a big bite to swallow, for anyone. She hadn't seen her parents at all over the holiday, they had gone to Paris for an anniversary. Draco hadn't told his parents either. Well, actually, there was only Narcissa to tell. Lucius was serving a life sentence in Azkaban for crimes to numerous to list.

"Hermione? Did the prophet come yet?" inquired Draco, walking in. His blonde hair was damp and spiky and he wore a loose uniform.

"Nope." replied Hermione, stirring her tea and taking a bite of omelet. Draco pulled out a seat and helped himself. After the first bite his expression changed entirely.

"Oh my god Hermione, this is absolutely delicious!" exclaimed Draco. Hermione blushed and glanced down at her eggs. The silence was filled with a rapping on the window. Draco got up and opened it, allowing the owl in. The tawny dropped the paper and Draco paid it. He untied the string.

"You've got to be kidding me." hissed Draco, his eyes turning furious. Hermione's fork stopped midway to her mouth as she cautiously stared at him.

"What?" gauged Hermione.

"I can't believe it. That cow." scowled Draco. He threw the paper down, disgust evident on his face. Hermione lifted the paper up, her eyes immediately reading the headline: _Malfoy Heir and Muggleborn Princess: Secret romance, possible pregnancy. By Rita Skeeter _

Hermione's mouth dropped as she moved on to the article.

_It was just two weeks ago the arch enemies were married. "It was a small, quiet ceremony." said an anonymous source. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger (Now Mrs. Malfoy) have been engaged in a secret love affair for _years_. The same anonymous source revealed to us that the affair was pre-war! Now it seems that Mrs. Malfoy is expecting a child, which would explain why they had an abrupt wedding. Is the baby Draco Malfoy's? Is their marriage going to last? Are the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess really in love? _

_Rita Skeeter is going to find out. _

"Oh my fucking god." cursed Hermione, after she was finished reading the beginning of the article.

"What lies did that cow spew?" snarled Draco. Hermione sighed.

"That we've been having a secret love affair for years, since before the war. Oh and that I'm pregnant but it might not be yours. Nothing at all about the marriage law, you know the reason we're in this position!" huffed Hermione. She shoveled a forkload of eggs into her mouth to distract her. Draco sighed, leaning his head on his hand.

"My mother is going to see this." whispered Draco.

"My parents too!" realized Hermione. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"They made me get them a subscription ever since the war. They want to know what's going on."

"But, they don't know me." pointed out Draco. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh yes they do. They know Malfoy as the boy who tormented me for years. The boy who I wished nothing more than ill upon." sniffed Hermione. She stood up and washed their now empty plates. Draco sighed.

"Best let it out in the open."

"Humph, probably not best." disagreed Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, good chapter I think. Thanks for the fantastic reviews. Well, not all of them. Look, you guys need to pay attention! Hermione wanted a traditional wedding (the winter one) but Draco suggested they hold off, hence the less than practical one. She is a traditional girl, but didn't want to waste tradition on a five minute hitch job! Think a little, or don't read. **

**Sorry!(: Review! Merry Christmas!:DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Disaster and Dinner <strong>

Hermione walked back to her 'apartment' after school was over. She was tired and wanted to take a nap, even though it was only four o'clock. She dropped her bag on the couch and kicked off her shoes. Suddenly the overwhelming urge for tea came over her. So Hermione went into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. It was then that she caught a glance of three letters on the kitchen table. She turned away from the stove and picked them up. To her dismay, one of them was a howler. Immediately upon lifting it up, it fluttered open.

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW _DARE _YOU. YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE MALFOY NAME BY ALLOWING A MUDBLOOD TO TAKE THE FAMILY NAME. YOU. ARE. A. _DISGRAGE_. IF IT WERE UP TO ME, YOU WOULD BE BLASTED OFF THE WALL. YOU ARE AS BAD AS A MUDBLOOD NOW. YOU ARE FILTH. DRACO, YOU DISGUST ME._"

Hermione stood in terror, her hands shaking as the voice of Lucius Malfoy ceased. The blood red letter promptly exploded. She took a step back and screamed as the kettle whistled. Hermione shook off her fear, and moved to the tea. She used magic to produce cinnamon tea and a cup. A few sips later, she was calm enough to read the other too letters, both addressed to her. She opened the first one and carefully unfolded the letter. It was from her parents.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_As you are aware, we receive the wizarding newspaper. The Daily Prophet. You probably saw the headline the other day. Oh, Hermione please tell us it isn't true! You cannot be married to that boy! Your father and I have never met him, but we already believe he's awful. Hermione we simply forbid you from it! You're too young to be married and expecting a child! Speaking of, is that true? Both parts, that you are in fact pregnant and that they baby may not be his? Oh Hermione, what happened? Please dear, explain to us! _

_Love always,_

_Your mother and father. _

Hermione glared at the sheet of paper with so much angst it nearly burst into flames. Her parents were both equally intelligent, but they could be so _thick _sometimes! Did they really think Hermione was a sleep around slut? Hermione tossed the letter to the side in disgust and lifted up the other letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Tonight, eight o'clock. Meet me by the Quidditch pitch. Semi formal dress code. _

_-Draco_

Hermione stared at the vague letter, confusion evident on her face. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost four thirty. She drained the last dregs of her now cold tea and stood up. With a wave of her wand, everything was put away and neat. Hermione felt drained after wards and decided to take a nap. But first, she needed to pee.

* * *

><p>A loud beeping pulled Hermione out of her slumber. She opened her eyes a crack only to see it was dark.<p>

"Oh shit!" gasped Hermione, hopping up. She reached on the nightstand and lifted up her wand, flicking on all the lights. The clock read 6:15. She had about 45 minutes to get ready for something she had no idea about. She walked over to her wardrobe and shuffled through her clothes. Finally she saw a new addition, a garment bag labeled Wear. Hermione shook her head, stifling a laugh. She unzipped it, revealing a gorgeous white dress with side sleeves and a jeweled bodice and straps. Overall it was a _gorgeous _dress. Hermione stared at her reflection in the vanity, debating on her hair. She twisted it into a messy, but elegant chignon. She reached over and pulled out her rarely used makeup bag. She dusted on some eye shadow and used a bit of mascara. Finally, there was a bit of blush and gloss.

Just as the clock dinged seven o'clock. Hermione quickly yanked on a pair of shoes, white stappy heels, and waved her wand. Her closed disappeared and were replaced by the dress. With a glance in the mirror she laughed. _What in the world is Draco's idea of formal?_

Hermione suddenly realized she was late and hurried out the door. Just as she did Harry walked out of his door, presumably to dinner. Ginny followed behind him, her belly swollen. By now most everyone new of her pregnancy, though no one commented on it. Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's appearance.

"Blimey Mione, you look gorgeous!" gasped Ginny.

"Draco's got something planned and left me this outfit." explained Hermione hurriedly. She quickly moved past them, yanking on a crème colored coat. She shuffled out of the building and carefully ran towards where Draco had asked to meet her. Soon he came in sight.

"You're late." was all Draco said before they apprated away. The popped out in front of a posh looking restaurant. The sign read _Le Soleil Magique_.

"The Magic Sun?" translated Hermione. Draco nodded.

"My favorite french restaurant's in London. The food is simply amazing." gushed Draco as they walked in. Hermione's grinned as the dress swished just above it's knees. She decided that's why it was marked 'semi' formal, it only fell to mid knee.

"Hello Franco, reservation for Malfoy." smiled Draco. The uptight man nodded and led them to a secluded table in the back corner. Candles and bread were already on the table, making Hermione aware of her hunger. They sat down and he said their server would be right with them.

"So, what's with the fancy dinner?" asked Hermione as she helped herself to a piece of bread. Her mouth nearly watered as she saw the thick french butter.

"A husband can't treat his wife?" replied Draco, smirking.

"Hello, my name is Philippe. I will be your server today. May I start you off with a drink?"

Hermione gave a polite smile. "A water please, with lemon."

"A bottle of your finest wine." ordered Draco.

"And are you ready to order?"

"Er..." Hermione was still staring at the menu, but Draco ordered. Once the waiter left, Hermione turned to Draco angrily.

"I am your equal Draco, you do not order for me." spat Hermione.

"Oh hush, you'll love what I ordered Mia-" He stopped suddenly. A blush crept up his neck and he busied himself with his bread.

Hermione cocked her head. No one ever gave her a nickname, other than Mione. Mia...Mia...mia. It was cute, that was true. Hermione brushed it off and smiled gently.

"Draco, it's alright. Mia is fine. Hermione is awfully long." laughed Hermione.

"I-I'm sorry. It slipped!" apologized Draco.

"Draco, it's perfectly alright!"

"Moving on then..." said Draco as Philippe brought their drinks. Hermione sipped her water and Draco poured two glasses of wine. He offered one to her, but she shook her head.

"No thank you. I don't drink on school nights. Or ever really..." laughed Hermione.

"You did on our wedding night." pointed out Draco.

"And? That was intentional. I wanted to be so drunk I wouldn't care what I was doing. N-Not that...oh god." laughed Hermione.

"It's alright Mia, I understand. It wasn't awkward really."

"No, it wasn't." pondered Hermione, vaguely recalling the night. "Not that I really remember it."

Draco laughed. After that, their food arrived. The aroma was delicious and this time Hermione's mouth literally watered.

"Oh my god." mumbled Hermione, taking a bite. It was heavenly.

"I take it you like what _I _picked out?" smirked Draco. Hermione nodded. Suddenly she remembered the letters!

"Draco, um please don't be angry with you, but when I arrived home this afternoon there were a three letters on the table. Unknowingly, I picked all three of them up. As I'm sure you're aware, a howler activates once touched. I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't snooping, I swear! B-But it appears your father has gotten word of the article..." whispered Hermione tentatively. Draco set his fork down.

"Oh Mia, what on earth did that bastard say?" snarled Draco, realizing that what he said would not have been pretty.

"N-Nothing of importance."

"_Mia_."

"Oh alright. In a nutshell it was that you are a disgrace to the family for marrying a mudblood and that you would be blasted off the wall if it was up to him..." whispered Hermione, focusing on her food. To her surprise, Draco laughed. Loudly.

"Are you mad?" gasped Hermione.

"As _laugh _if _laugh _he_ laugh _can talk!" chortled Draco. Hermione stared at him, but a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh Draco, you sure are insane." giggled Hermione. She gave in and took a sip of her wine. They chatted the rest of dinner.

"Let's go dancing!" gasped Hermione as they left the restaurant. It was nearing nine o'clock, and they were in downtown London. A dance club was across the way. They ran into an alley and Hermione transfigured her semi-formal dress for a more suitable dress. Draco did the same, changing into a pair of jeans and button down.

"Come on!" chirped Hermione. She was buzzing from the alcohol, only one glass but still, and was happy. Genuinely happy. With Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? No one would have ever imagined! But it was true. While they may not be _in love_ there certainly was something there!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good golly, I'm popping out chapters like no tomorrow! Lol, so thanks for the lovely reviews! (: I haven't a life, so you will get a lot of chapters! :D **

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Time and Terror<strong>

Hermione sat in her apartment one evening in late January. Things with Draco had been well, better than well even! They weren't officially in a 'relationship'. Since their technical marriage they had engaged in romantic encounters five times, two of which ended in sexual encounters. One was the wedding and the other was a sensual dance club. Since then they usually retired to each others company right after dinner. Sometimes Hermione cooked, she was rather good.

Tonight, however, was their one month since their marriage anniversary, or at least that's what Draco had dubbed it. So he was taking Hermione out. She hoped to the french restaurant, which is what she had a taste for. He had asked her to dress semi-formally again, and left a dress. Hermione picked up the garment bag and her toiletries bag. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. The tub was filled with steamy, bubbly water. She hung the bag up and shed her clothes. Hermione wretched open her toiletries bag and began to take everything out, looking for a new package of razors. Of course, they were at the very bottom. Along with something else!

"Tampons." murmured Hermione, absently pushing them aside and pulling out the razors. She waved her wand and everything was put back. Hermione settled herself into the bath and sunk her head underneath the water. Suddenly she shot up. "TAMPONS!"

Hermione realized her period was late, by at least two weeks! She hadn't realized it, being as her tampons were buried. Usually they reminded her of her period, because usually she kept them under the sink with all of the other girls feminine products. But here she preferred to keep them away from Draco, as it was still a bit embarrassing. But now her mind was directed towards a different subject, the one about her late period. It was then other things came to her mind. She had been incredibly fatigued lately, and was urinating damn near frequently. Yesterday morning she had thrown up. Come to think of it, she had this morning too! Hermione passed it off though, saying it was a bug. She felt better after wards though.

"Is it possible?" whispered Hermione aloud. She got out of the tub and toweled herself off. Hermione quickly pulled on a robe and strode into their bedroom. On the wall was a large bookshelf. She pulled out a book that Ginny had given her for Christmas. _Spells and Potions Every Witch Needs to Know_.

She flipped through it and came to a chapters entitled Pregnancy. With a deep breath she came upon a test potion. It was a simple one, one she could procure easily. Hermione pulled out her travel cauldron and gathered up the ingredients. The potion was so simple, it could be created within the hour.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat, dressed and dolled, in front of the boiling cauldron. Hermione turned off the flame and it settled. She read the final passage carefully. According to it, she needed to set a lock of her hair into the potion. She plucked one out and set it in it. Using the spoon she stirred it in. It would turn pink for yes and blue for no. However, it took a full five minutes to figure it out, similar to a muggle pregnancy test.<p>

Hermione used the time to tidy things up. She was nervous, that much was obvious. The clock chimed seven, signaling the potions completion and Draco's waiting. She darted into the room and peered into the potion.

"Rose." whispered Hermione, referring to the color. She hastily waved her wand, clearing the potion. Hermione practically sprinted from the house, because she was about fifteen minutes late now. Draco was waiting patiently.

"You know, it's a good thing McGonagall gives us a window for the apparition thing." laughed Draco. Hermione gave a small smile. He held her hand as they disappeared. The appeared in front of:

"Le Soleil Magique!" shrieked Hermione. She turned to Draco and hugged him tightly. Draco smiled.

"I know it's your favorite." The blonde haired man blushed. Hermione took his hand in hers as they entered. They were seated in the back corner table. A waiter came by and asked for their drink orders.

"Water please, with lemon." ordered Hermione. She always ordered that. Draco waved her off and ordered a bottle of wine. Hermione's insides squirmed as she thought of the upcoming confession. _Would he be happy? Sad? Confused? Things have been going so well! _

"'Ere you go." smiled the waiter, giving their drinks. He asked if they were ready to order, they were. Hermione got the exact same thing she'd gotten last time. Once he left, Draco poured them both glasses of wine. The burgundy liquid shifted as Hermione picked it up.

"I propose a toast." grinned Draco, lifting his glass up.

"To?" asked Hermione, smiling. She lifted her glass up anyway.

"To surviving this past month." Draco smirked as he clinked his glass to hers. He brought it to his lips and took a hearty gulp. Hermione merely swished the liquid around in her glass.

"Mia, is something wrong with it?" inquired Draco. Hermione smiled softly and shook her head.

"Of course not. I just...I don't want to drink." Hermione chickened out, she did. She wanted to tell him, truly. But it was going so nicely...

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry? Harry!" called Hermione, lightly rapping on his and Ginny's apartment door. It was a warm, Saturday afternoon in early February. Exactly one week since she found out about her pregnancy. Exactly one week she had been avoiding Draco. He was upset, she could tell. Which is why she needed to confide in Harry.<p>

He opened the door, bleary eyed. Ginny was sleeping on the couch in the back ground.

"Geez, it's nearly two o'clock! Why do you look so tired?" asked Hermione worriedly. She bustled into the apartment, right at home.

"Gin's been having back pains and we hardly slept a wink last night!" sighed Harry. Hermione quirked an eyebrow. He blushed. "We hardly slept a wink last night _because _of the back pains."

Hermione smiled as she walked into the kitchen, Harry following her. She pulled a kettle out and began to boil the water for tea.

"Look, the reason I'm here is because I need to talk to you." said Hermione, pouring them each cups of coffee. She cast the silencing charm, as not to wake Ginny.

"I assumed so. Is everything between Draco and you...okay?"

Hermione cast her eyes downward. "It was...is...well, until I found out I was pregnant..."

Harry choked on his tea and his eyes bugged. "He didn't take too kindly to it?"

"Well, I don't know. Because, I haven't exactly...told him." Hermione took sudden interest in her cold tea.

"Hermione..." His tone was that of a scolding parent.

"Look! Draco and I have been doing so well. I actually...am beginning to kind of like him. But when I found out that I was pregnant I flipped! Because, honestly, I had no idea how to tell him. I planned on telling him outright but I chickened out! He bought a bottle of wine, so I decided to tell him through that. How you can't drink when you're pregnant. I dropped a few hints but he was completely oblivious so I dropped it!" Hermione rambled and Harry listened.

"Mione, calm down. Draco will have to love it, and you. You're going to give him a child, which was inevitable. He knew that you too would need to have a child within a year." reasoned Harry. A smile lit up Hermione's face.

"You're right! Yeah, you are!" gasped Hermione. She jumped up and set her tea in the sink.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry as he followed her to the door.

"To prepare a giant surprise for Draco. I'm thinking baby themed?" laughed Hermione. Harry stared at the retreating figure of his best friend, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard the door open and close. She sucked in a huge breath of air. Draco walked into the kitchen, dressed in slacks and a white button down. He looked gorgeous, true.<p>

"Hello Mia. You look lovely this evening." greeted Draco, kissing her cheek lightly. Hermione was wearing a black shift dress and had a headband on with a big black bow.

"It smells fantastic!" exclaimed Draco, pulling out a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and pouring themselves each a glass. He set them down in front of the already set table. Hermione pulled something out of the oven.

"What's that?" inquired Draco, his nose scrunching up.

"_Baby _back ribs. _Baby _shrimp. _Baby _corn." stressed Hermione. She put a little of each on their plates and stared at him.

"What's with all the baby stuff?" laughed Draco. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"It's me trying to be subtle...Draco, can you take a guess?"

"Finger foods?" joked Draco. Hermione's face darkened.

"God, can you be serious? I'm trying to tell you that we're having a baby and-" Hermione stopped short and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. I did not mean to-"

"Mia...a baby?" whispered Draco his eyes widening. Hermione nodded slowly.

"That's why everything was baby." whispered Hermione.

"A baby." repeated Draco. "A baby...a baby. A baby! A baby! We're having a baby!"

Before anything registered within them, Draco pulled her towards his and kissed her. Hermione responded enthusiastically. Neither of them knew what was happening until they pulled away, blushing.

"Mia...a baby." A beam lit up his face.

"A baby." Hermione smiled widely. Draco held her hand tightly, both silently musing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they found out some big news! Yayyy! Reviews love (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Mood swings and Mothers.<strong>

"Draco we have to!" snarled Hermione, smacking her palms down on the table. The nineteen year old blonde stared at his pregnant wife with disdain.

"Mia, it's a terrible idea." said Draco, returning his attention to the Prophet. Hermione stomped over to him and yanked it from his grasp.

"Listen to me goddamit!" cried Hermione. "We need to tell them!"

"Alright, go ahead and tell your bloody parents. But my mother does not need to know right now. I will not have her ruining what we have!" snapped Draco. Hermione flopped down onto the chair, placing her hands on her small belly.

"Look Draco, I'm sorry. When my parent's sent me that letter, I told them I would explain everything to them over Easter break. Guess what? It's bloody Easter break! Time to come clean. The train leaves tomorrow morning! In less than twenty four hours my parents will find out that I'm both married and pregnant. And you are coming with me."

"Mia, darling, why can't we just stay here? I'll take you to Le Soleil Magique!" coaxed Draco. Hermione's glare only hardened.

"Don't you dare try and butter me up! Draco, you are fucking coming with me or so help me Merlin!" screeched Hermione. Draco stood up and glared at her.

"Hermione, calm down." ordered Draco. He sighed. "Mia, I'll go with you. I promise. But my mother will have to wait."

Hermione burst into tears suddenly. "She will always hate me."

Draco consoled her, rubbing her back and whispering to her. "Mia, you're just hormonal. I mean, after all you are four months pregnant. Babe, it'll be alright. Just, drink this."

Hermione sipped the juice he handed her, a faint smile on her face. "I'm so sorry hon. I-I worry. My parent's won't take too kindly to this, but I want you there with me. Supporting me."

Draco smiled at his wife and hugged her close. "Mia, pack your bags. We're staying at the Grangers for a week!"

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco boarded the train nervous at the prospect of meeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They shared a compartment with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was now about six and a half months pregnant with twins. She found out they were both boys and Harry was ecstatic. Currently they were all discussing baby names.<p>

"I like Rose." said Hermione, rubbing her belly affectionately. It was small, but noticeable in her current attire. She had chosen a form fitting t-shirt and jeans. Hermione leaned onto Draco. "What do you think?"

"I like Prudence." suggested Draco. He managed to keep a straight face. Hermione sat up.

"That's not funny. My father attempted to name me Gertrud, until my mother forcefully kicked him in a not so pretty place. Now, would you me to make it a family tradition?" snapped Hermione. Harry and Ginny chortled.

"I like Michelle." said Harry, smiling.

"Meh." judged Hermione. "Michelle reminds me of my great aunt. She pinched my cheeks and smelled like pee."

"Alright, enough of our baby. What if it's a boy? Speaking of, what do you think you're going to name the twins?" inquired Hermione.

"James Sirius and Johnathon Arthur." said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand and holding it tightly. They smiled at each other with so much love and affection.

"They're perfect!" sighed Hermione, grinning.

"If it's a boy, can we name is Darwin?" asked Draco. They group burst into laughter as Hermione smacked his chest.

"You're a git."

"I'm _your _git." sang Draco. Hermione sighed, but the smile remained. They sat in silence for the rest of this trip, all lost in their own thought.

Hermione was astounded at how easily Harry let Draco into his and Ginny's life. Well, it wasn't exactly easy. It had taken Hermione the entire month since revealing to Draco about her pregnancy, plus extra. Ironically, it was Ginny who turned him. She saw the good in Draco, especially after seeing Hermione and Draco interact. She thought Mia was an adorable nickname. Ginny somehow, still unknown to Hermione, convinced Harry that Draco was a good guy. Who just happened to have a dangerous and dark past, with a bright and brilliant future.

Draco was just as astounded, seeing as half the people in the compartment wanted him dead a year prior. But now, they accepted him. Sort of. It was more than a toleration but less than a friendship. To him, it was an acquaintanceship. To him, it was a helluva lot better than nothing- or being hated.

"Look's like we've about arrived." sighed Hermione as they pulled up towards the station.

"Mia, you're parent's do now I'm staying with you...correct?" clarified Draco, realizing he'd never actually been notified. Hermione busied herself with pulling down her trunk.

"What's a surprise if they know it's coming." laughed Hermione. Draco's mouth dropped.

"MIA! Another thing to spring on them? They're going to have a bloody coronary!"groaned Draco. "They're going to hate me from the moment they lay eyes upon me!"

"Oh no, they already hate you." replied Hermione seriously. She pulled on her coat and flipped her hair out. "So it's your job to woo them!"

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione magicked the trunks to float behind her as she left. Draco followed her, scowling all the way. The crowd had dispersed. Draco saw Harry and Ginny with the rest of the Weasley's. He spotted Hermione, a few paces ahead. He jogged over to her.

"Where are they?" asked Draco, glancing around to see anyone who remotely resembled Hermione.

"They usually stand outside the platform. It's...more Muggle, shall I say?" Draco nodded, following the brunette out of the wizarding world and into the muggle. Men and women, mostly in business suits, rushed around them. Chattering away on cellphones.

"Where are they?" repeated Draco, still looking around.

"Right there." said Hermione, pointing to a pair who were facing the other way. "Mum! Dad!"

The pair turned around and Draco's mouth almost dropped. Hermione was obviously their child. She looked like the perfect cross between the too. Hermione had her mother's face and structure. She had her dad's skin tone and his brown eyes. Her hair was now a mix between her moms butter blonde and her dad's dark brown. Hermione's hair had lightened and was now a dirty blonde, which Draco loved.

"Mione!" gasped Thomas Granger, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Hello darling." greeted Jean Granger, kissing her cheek.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione introduced, giving him a little nudge toward them. They gave him appraising looks.

"Hello Draco. I am Mr. Granger, this is Mrs. Granger." greeted Tom gruffly. Draco pulled on a charming face.

"Pleasure to meet you. I apologize it is so late."

"Come along dear, dinner's waiting." said Jean. Hermione sighed.

"Mum, Dad. Draco's to be staying with us for the remainder of break. We will both explain everything once we get home. Please? Trust me."

"Last time you said that you erased our memories." said Jean frostily. Hermione's eyes cast downward as she said nothing.

"What's for dinner?" piped up Draco, trying to ease the tension as they got in the car.

"Pot roast." replied Tom shortly. Jean clicked on the radio and a muggle pop star was singing.

"_But Mama I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_." Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Talk about irony." murmured Draco. The drive from Kings Cross was short. They pulled up towards a medium sized house. Draco chivalrously dragged Hermione's trunk inside.

"Mum? Dad? Meet us in the kitchen in five please." ordered Hermione. Draco used magic to float them up. Hermione guided him to her room. It was just like he had imagined it. The room had at least four book shelves, purple walls, and was very conservative.

"Cool." noted Draco. Hermione giggled as she pulled off her coat. Using a simple concealment charm, her belly was unnoticeable. She took Draco by the hand and led him downstairs. Tom and Jean were seated at the table, both serious and imposing.

"Mum. Dad, as you know the wizarding world was at war. Well, we lost many of our people, thus losing magical blood. Due to this, a Marriage Law was put into effect in December. The Law is an ancient one, meant to be automatically put in effect when the percentile drops below a certain number." This was the first time Draco was hearing this and he frowned. "In other words, it's completely irreversible. The law paired you with a perfect match. My match was Draco. You were to marry your match and then bring forth a child within a year. Well...over the holiday Draco and I married. It was just us and witnesses, we're saving a real wedding."

"And the pregnancy?" asked Tom, his face furious. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled out her wand. She muttered the counter spell and stood up.

"Oh my god." Jean promptly passed out.

"Daddy!" shrieked Hermione.

"Mia, maybe you should have spaced it out a little." sighed Draco. Jean woke up, her face nervous.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. Despite what Mia has told you in the past, I am a changed man. Slowly, over the past four months your daughter and I have gone from enemies to boy friend and girlfriend, metaphorically. But finding out that I'm going to be a father...it was literally life changing. I know Mia will be an amazing mother, now it's up to me to be an amazing father. I didn't have one, but Mia obviously did. I can only hope to almost live up to you Mr. Granger." said Draco sincerely.

"Draco, it's Tom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWWWH. Lol, it's 3 am & theres a jersey shore marathon. Thanks for the reviews loves, Happy New Year :D BTW here are things I forgot to cover in the last chapter:**

**The Baby carrots & rib thing, or whatever, I stole from Full House. And did you catch my little explanation for the apparition during school grounds? McGonagall gives them a time slot! Have no fear! & for the telly, Idk I wanted a telly. :D **

**REVIEW LOVELYS! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marriage Laws**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Honors and Halts<strong>

"Draco?" asked Hermione, coming into the apartment. She didn't hear him, but the shower was running. Hermione went over to the windows and opened them, letting in the warm, mild May weather. Ever since they had come clean to Hermione's parents, things between Draco and Hermione had been fantastic. They were really acting like a married couple now! Stolen kissed, whispered words, heartfelt glances. The whole enchilada. Well, except for a simple yet powerful sentence. Three syllables, three words.

"Draco?" called Hermione, walking into their shared bedroom.

"In here!" shouted Draco from the bathroom. Hermione pushed open the door and hopped up on the sink...as best as she could for five months pregnant.

"Ginny's on bed rest." revealed Hermione. During the day she had accompanied the young redhead to her doctors appointment. The mix of her being only eighteen, having twins, and being very active wasn't good for the babies.

"So she can't come tonight?" replied Draco, shutting off the shower. Hermione stood up and handed him his towel.

"Guess not. Harry's upset, obviously. But he's more over protective now. He barely let's her sit up alone. Gin's gonna go bloody nuts." sighed Hermione.

"More so than she currently is?" laughed Draco. Hermione shot him a serious look as she walked into the bedroom. Hermione went over to the wardrobe and pulled out her dress. It was a flow-y, lilac colored empire waist dress that fell to her knee. She pulled off her day clothes and slipped on the dress.

"Zip me up." ordered Hermione. He went over to her and zipped the dress up, planting a kiss on her cheek. She rummaged around in the closet and produced a lilac tie.

"Your tie, to match my dress." explained Hermione. Draco was already half dressed when she looped it around his head. "Now, I have to go talk to Ginny. I'll meet you out front in a half hour."

* * *

><p>"Gin? You here?" called Hermione, letting herself into the apartment. She walked through the hallway, into their master bedroom.<p>

"Where else would I be?" shouted Ginny bitterly.

"Ginny, stop brooding." Hermione heard Harry call, presumably from the bathroom. Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. Harry walked out, fumbling with his tie.

"Goddammit!" snarled Harry. Hermione laughed and went over to him. She carefully tied it and pulled it down.

"There, you look nice. Now, go find Ronald and help him tie his tie." Hermione practically shoved him from the room. Once he was gone, she turned to Ginny. She laid on the bed. It was then that Hermione noticed the telly had been moved. Ginny was irritably clicking through the channels.

"Gin, perk up." sighed Hermione. The redhead turned to her best friend, glaring.

"How the hell am I supposed to 'perk' up? I've got two months left of this pregnancy, meaning two months of me sitting on my arse." spat Ginny. Hermione bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Dr. Lounge said light bed rest...didn't he?" Ginny gave a reluctant nod. "So, get up. You're going to come with me tonight. To the ceremony, but in order to you are going to sit the entire time. No getting up or yelling. You can attend, but you have to mind yourself."

Ginny's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh thank you Mione!"

"Hey, don't thank me. I'm just using logic." laughed Hermione. She went over to Ginny's closet and got out a dress and threw it to her friend. "Get dressed. Quickly! We have to be down there in five minutes."

Ginny used her wand to fix her dress and hair. The two girl slowly walked out of the apartment, where Draco was waiting. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny.

"I thought you said..." Draco trailed off.

"Just for tonight. It's something she shouldn't miss." explained Hermione. Draco nodded and took her arm. Ginny strode ahead of them. They walked out of their shared complex and across the grounds to the large area by the lake. The sun shone brightly, and the air was unseasonably warm. It was pleasant. About a hundred or so chairs were lined up in front of a podium. They were all marked with people's names. Of course, the Golden Trio was in the front row. Ginny was too, along with Neville and Luna. The head members of the Order of the Phoenix were seated on the other half of the front row.

"I'll see you soon." smiled Hermione, kissing Draco's cheek. He went and sat in his seat. Hermione caught sight of Ron and Harry and scurried over to them.

"Hello!" chirped Hermione, kissing both their cheeks. Harry glared at her.

"Mione, what is my dear _bed rested _wife doing here?" snipped Harry. Hermione smiled, ignoring his anger.

"Harry, I was at the appointment. The Doctor said light bed rest. Meaning she's allowed to move around, just not lift or do physical activity. Besides, Ginny deserves to be here. She was as much a part of it as us." explained Hermione firmly. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Mione."

"Come on, let's take out seats." said Ron, gently guiding his two best friends.

* * *

><p>"Welcome all, to the One year Anniversary of the Second Wizarding War." said Kinglsey, his voice booming. Hermione stared intently, listening to him. He explained the war and the lives lost. Finally, he got to the trio. He puffed them up, but in a way that did them justice.<p>

"I have an announcement. I'd like to invite Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Gra-Malfoy." said Kingsley. The crowd clapped and hollered as the three made their way to the stage. They stood right behind Kingsley, small smiles on their faces.

"You three have done notorious things. Great things, things so great that I, along with my colleagues, have decided to award you three Order of Merlin," Kingsley paused. " First Class."

Their mouths dropped as the crowd whooped and hollered. Kinglsey produced three medals and hung them on the necks. Hermione grabbed both of her best friends hands and squeezed them, her smile blinding. Kinglsey turned back to the crowd as the three returned to their seats.

"That's not all, I would like to invite Ginny Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood onto the stage." The other three meandered onto the stage, Ginny being helped by Neville. Her face was twisted as she attempted to smile. Ginny was obviously in pain and Harry noticed.

"You three are being awarded Order of Merlin Third Class."said the Minister grandly. They were too awarded medals. The crowd clapped and hollered for the too. The ceremony continued for another hour before the attendants were released to the Great Hall for a grand feast.

"Hey!" greeted Draco, grabbing onto Hermione's waist. She pecked him on the cheek. Suddenly they were blinded by a flash of light.

"Bloody photographers." snarled Draco, shielding Hermione. They stumbled into the castle but were stopped by Harry. His green eyes were frantic and scared. Hermione stopped.

"Harry, what's wrong!" gasped Hermione, grabbing his arms.

"Gin! S-She fell down! Th-They're talking her to- to St. Mungos!" stammered Harry. "Please come with me! Draco, you too!"

"We can't apparate though." pointed out Draco. Harry shook his head.

"Because of the ceremony it was lifted. Now c'mon!" And they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Alright, I needed a little drama to stir things up. Btw, did I ever give you guys the links? If not tell me in a review.**

**Oh, I'm going to warn you. Something big is going to happen next chapter. Hint the title is: Silence and Sorrow. I've had what's going to happened planned since the moment this popped into my head. So, don't hate me... (:**


	14. Chapter 14

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Silence and Sorrow**

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the halls of the pristine white hospital, Draco following her. Harry was ahead of her, sprinting. They stopped short in front of the reception desk.<p>

"Ginevra Potter." shouted Harry, tapping on the desk. The harried looking secretary jumped.

"Mrs. Potter is in the maternity ward. Level C, room 111." replied the lady quickly. The group of three practically sprinted to the elevator. Well, Harry sprinted. Hermione jogged as quickly as she could and Draco helped her. The stood in and pressed the buttons. It was agonizingly slow.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for my wife, Ginny Potter?" gasped Harry, catching his breath.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But Ms. Potter is currently-"

"Harry Potter? You're Ginevra's husband? I think you need to come with me." interrupted a Doctor. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her with him. She sent Draco an apologetic glance. He returned it with a look of understanding.

"Ma'am?"

"She's my best friend and the Godmother." explained Harry quickly. Hermione's heart swelled. The Doctor nodded.

"To start I'm Dr. Mathers, and I will be with Ginny for the remainder of the time."

"The remainder of the time? All she did was fall!"

"You see, the fall may have induced labor. The problem is, is that the babies will be almost two months premature. At this point, they infants will survive. They will be very small though. It could potentially harm their health, unless they remain in the hospital until they are fully developed. We will finish the process with magic, of course. At this point the lungs and other major organs are fully developed." revealed the Doctor. Harry's heart almost stopped.

"And if she doesn't give birth right now?" probed Hermione.

"Well, we certainly are not going to induce labor until absolutely necessary. But of course, not giving birth means she will need to be with us for a few days then brought home. She will be on strict bed rest." said Dr. Mathers.

"But...what if she herself goes into labor?" asked Hermione logically.

"Then we'll do our best to make sure it goes smoothly." sighed Dr. Mathers.

"Do you think she will?" whispered Harry brokenly. The man sighed again.

"Professionally, I think it's more likely than her carrying out the pregnancy." revealed Mathers.

"Go to Ginny. I'll notify everyone." said Hermione, leaving his alone. She quickly went to a secluded area and sent a Patronus out. She returned to the waiting room, where Draco sat patiently.

"Ginny's going to be okay." started Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" shouted Harry, running into the waiting room. Mrs. Weasley stood up, along with Mr. Weasley. All of the Weasley's had gathered in the waiting room, along with Luna and Neville. Hermione looked up.<p>

"Gin has to have the babies. Come on! Ron, you too!" Hermione stood up, suddenly nervous. She kissed Draco before hurrying out of the room.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione as they slowed to a walk. He shook his head and shrugged.

"How can I be?" replied Harry. "They'll be alright. They will."

"Harry, it's gonna be alright." said Ron firmly. Hermione, however much she wanted to deny it, had a bad feeling. They entered the birthing room. Ginny was on the bed, her red hair already matted down with sweat. Dr. Mathers sat in front of her.

"Wait!" said Dr. Mathers. He walked over to them and preformed a simple cleaning charm, to make sure they were sanitary.

"Ginny's ten centimeters, so it's time to push." explained the Doctor. Harry went over to his position next to the doctor. Hermione and Ron each took one of her hands.

"Good luck." smirked Hermione, in a playful manner. Ginny ignored it, too preoccupied with the pain. Ginny hissed as Dr. Mathers told her to push. It was a grueling process, but finally:

"Waah!" One of the twins screamed.

"J-James." whispered Harry, grabbing hold of the writhing infant.

"Alright Ginny, the baby is still coming out. Hold on one moment. NURSE!" screeched Mathers. A young blonde teetered in, and plucked James Sirius from Harry's arms.

"Doctor! Doctor! It hurts. Merlin it bloody hurts!" whimpered Ginny, curling up. The look on Dr. Mathers' face darkened as he rushed to the redhead.

"What's happening?"

"The baby's breeched. Dammit!" cursed the doctor. He pulled out his wand and began murmuring spells. Finally, after what seemed like hour the doctor pulled something out of Ginny. The second baby was born. The baby was silent. Dr. Mathers gave him a pat, and a scream filled the room.

"Jon-Jonathan." whispered Ginny, reaching for her baby. She smiled at him, cooing. Suddenly she screaming.

"What?" shouted Harry.

"Oh my god." gasped the nurse, reaching for the baby. He was blue!

"N-No! No! No! No!" sobbed Ginny as they ran out of the room with baby Jonathan.

"Mione, Mione please! Help him." sobbed Ginny. Harry stood, his face shocked, holding baby James. Ron went with them. Ginny held onto Hermione, crying.

"Babe, it'll be alright. Here, hold little James." whispered Harry, handing her the baby who was now sleeping. It calmed Ginny down a little bit.

"Mr. Potter? May I please speak with you?" asked Dr. Mathers, entering the room.

"It appears your son stopped breathing. He probably ingested fluids of some sort. We've put him in an incubator, on oxygen. Like Muggles because, lets face it, something magic cannot fix."

"Is he going to be okay?" whispered Harry. Dr. Mathers stayed quiet.

"I don't know. At this point, we can only pray and hope." sighed the doctor. Harry felt something inside him crumble. He stumbled into the room, where Ginny was half awake.

"Harry! What happened?" asked Hermione frantically.

"H-he's in an incubator on oxygen..." whispered Harry, falling into a chair. His head fell into his hands, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Harry, it'll be alright. Come, hold your new son." soothed Hermione. He looked at her, his green eyes smoldering.

"Mione...I don't think Jonathan is going to survive." whispered Harry, shifting his gaze to his son. James was snoozing, his little nose moving.

"Now, now. That's no way to think." said Hermione. "He'll be fine...I promise."

He looked at her sharply. "No, don't you dare make promises you cannot keep."

"It's one I can keep." replied Hermione firmly. She stood up and fled the room, toward the area where Jonathan was being kept. He looked so tiny. James had clocked in at 4 lbs 3 oz, while little Jonathan was only 3 lbs 6 oz. Hermione crept into the room and took a look at the baby. He was sleeping, a tube in his mouth. Hermione's heart sank as she looked at the little boy. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the baby. She began to murmur healing spells.

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Hermione. Mione!" called a voice. Hermione groggily opened her eyes. The blurry hospital room focused and she saw Harry looking down on her.<p>

"Wha?" mumbled Hermione, sitting up and popping her back.

"The doctor's are going to be here in a minute with word on Jonathan. Plus, Draco is going bonkers!" laughed Harry. Hermione was startled by his laugh. She sat up, her own hand on her stomach. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her. She hopped up and threw up in the nearby trash can.

"Morning sickness." mumbled Hermione, wiping her mouth. She cast the cleaning spell, before turning to everyone. Ginny was awake and tired looking. James was sleeping in a bassinet beside her.

"Is it good or bad that they're coming to talk about Jonathan?" asked Hermione. Ron shrugged and Ginny looked away.

"Both." said Harry, sinking into a chair. There was a knock on the door. Dr. Mathers walking in, his face was absolutely blank.

"How is Jonathan?" asked Ginny bluntly. Her face was worried as Harry went over to her, clasping their hands.

"Jonathan is...going to be fine." said the Doctor. A loud screech was heard. Ginny burst into happy tears, grabbing onto Harry.

"Oh my god." whispered Hermione, a mega watt smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll admit, originally lil Jonathan was going to die. Then he was born...and I couldn't do it :( especially to Harry and Ginny! So instead I did this... :) So, thanks for the reviews :D **

**Review Loves! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Girl and Gift<strong>

"Mia?" shouted Draco. He tapped his foot impatiently. Finally he heard a thump as Hermione walked out of the bedroom.

"Goodness, I'm right here." laughed Hermione.

"Mia, we're going to be _late._" sighed Draco, guiding her towards the common fireplace in the new, 'makeshift' lobby. The each took a fistful of floo powder and ended up in St. Mungos.

"Appointment for Malfoy." said Draco stiffly. The receptionist nodded.

"Dr. Lounge will see you now. Level C Room 108." The Malfoy's made their way to the room. It was open so they let themselves in. A blonde nurse walked in. She checked Hermione's blood pressure and did the standard pre-ultrasound checkup.

"Dr. Lounge will be with you momentarily." said the nurse sweetly. She left the pair alone.

"So, are we going to find out the sex?" implored Draco. Hermione smiled at him, knowing he wanted it.

"Well...I've always wanted it to be a surprise...but I guess so."

"At least now we can choose a baby name." smiled Draco, thinking about it. Hermione nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do about moving?" asked Hermione hesitantly. Draco kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Well, I had the idea to move into a town house." said Draco, his voice going distant.

"Alright. Ooh! What about one in London? They have lovely ones!" exclaimed Hermione.

"London? But, Wizarding London doesn't...you meant Muggle London." concluded Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Oh come on, Muggle London isn't so bad!" giggled Hermione.

"Calm down Mia, I never once said it was _bad_." replied Draco, smiling. "I never once mentioned that I was opposed to the idea. In fact, I quite like it. I don't want my children being raised in the media circle. It'll be in the city, but out of our city."

Hermione grinned. "So, this weekend we'll get permission from McGonagall to go house hunting!"

"I can't believe we only have a week left of school before we're out." mused Draco. Hermione nodded.

"And in approximately fifteen weeks we'll have a baby." whispered Hermione, rubbing her twenty three week pregnant belly. They heard a click as they door opened and in walked in a pretty Asian woman.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Dr. Annie Lounge." introduced Dr. Lounge, shaking both of their hands. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about twenty three weeks and two days." said Hermione, counting mentally.

"Hm, six months along. Just about the right time to find out the sex of the baby. If you want, of course." said Dr. Lounge swiftly. Hermione nodded quickly, smiling widely.

"Alright, lean down and lift up your shirt." Hermione did as told. Dr. Lounge. She prodded her stomach with her wand, and an image was brought up on a monitor. Hermione oohhed while Draco ahhed.

"This is your future little one. It appears it's a...girl! Congratulations!" chirped the doctor. Draco gasped, before turning to Hermione and kissing her.

"A girl." whispered Hermione, tears shining in her eyes. She turned to Draco and grinned.

"Now, I think that wraps up this appointment. You are free to leave when you're finished up." smiled Dr. Lounge. She left the room just as Hermione pulled down her shirt.

"So, where to now?" inquired Draco as they stepped out onto the street.

"To buy our baby girl her first outfit, then to the Potters." said Hermione. Draco nodded, because he hadn't seen the twins in over two days. He was having with drawls.

* * *

><p>"Ginny? Hey, how you doin'?" called Hermione, walking into the Potter apartment. Draco followed her, carrying their purchase.<p>

"If it wasn't for Kreacher and Harry, I'd be dead." replied Ginny. She held tiny little Jonathan, bouncing him. James began to cry from the bassinet beside her. Ginny hissed a bit, but Draco plucked Jonathan out of her hands.

"Hello little Jonathan." cooed Draco, walking out of the room as Ginny pulled a blanket over her breast to feed James.

"So how'd the appointment go?" inquired Ginny interestedly. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Oh no, he convinced you!"

"Harry did the same?" asked Hermione, suddenly laughing.

"Oh yes. I wanted it to be a surprise, but no-o!" complained Ginny.

"Draco did the same to me?"

"What'd I do?" implored Draco, walking into the room. Hermione merely flashed him a coy smile.

"Nothing at all. But here, hand me James and show Gin." said Hermione.

"Alright Mia." replied Draco, pulling out the white shopping bag.

"What are you showing me?" asked Ginny impatiently. Hermione shushed her, just as Draco pulled out a hot pink onesie.

"Ah! Ah! It's a girl? Ah!" gasped Ginny. She bounced slightly, rattling James. He whimpered as he latched back on.

"Oh my god you guys that's amazing! Seriously, it is." said Ginny earnestly. They heard a click.

"What's amazing?" asked Harry, walking into the room with a large bag of diapers.

"How's the house going?" asked Draco.

"House?" repeated Hermione.

"Oh, Harry's fixing up Godric's Hollow. It will be ready by the end of school." said Ginny, smiling at the thought.

"Really? That's fantastic! Draco and I are going house hunting this weekend, pending." revealed Hermione.

"Pending?"

"We have to ask McGonagall." sighed Draco.

"And you honestly think she'll turn you down? So, back on point: What's amazing?"

"Well...we had a doctor appointment."

"Oh sweet Merlin, _not _twins?" groaned Harry. Ginny swatted him while the Malfoy's laughed at his remark.

"No, actually..." Hermione pulled out the pink onesie.

"A girl! Oh Mione that's amazing. Er, you too Draco." laughed Harry.

"Thanks dear. But, in the mean time I have to go email Mum and Dad! Draco, you're welcome to stay." said Hermione. He cast a glance at the baby in his arms, then to the Potters who nodded, happy with the help.

"I'll stay."

* * *

><p>"Mia? Mia?" called Draco, walking into their apartment. Hermione walked out of the kitchen. Delicious smells wafted out of the kitchen.<p>

"What smells heavenly?" asked Draco dreamily. Hermione laughed.

"I'm making lasagna." replied Hermione. He followed her like a puppy to the kitchen, sniffing the whole way. The table was set elegantly and he pulled out Pumpkin Juice as she pulled out the dish.

"Here you go." said Hermione, serving his a heaping pile of noodle, meat, and cheese.

"Mmm." murmured Draco, taking a bite. " I love you."

Hermione's eyes bulged, as did his own. She occupied herself with taking a sip of her juice. Suddenly she felt a hand on her own.

"Mia, I-I-I..." stammered Draco.

"No, don't be silly. It's alright. You love my cooking. I understand." replied Hermione swiftly. She took a bite. Draco shook his head.

"No. Mia, I love you. I meant it. Maybe not like that, but I do love you." whispered Draco, his blue-gray eyes smoldering.

"I love you too Draco. You truly are a gift to me." replied Hermione sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They said it! :D They did! Yay! Lol, thanks for the reviews. I now know you do not think of me as heartless..haha.**

_**ALAS! A CONTEST!**_

**I need a baby name for the little Malfoy. I've narrowed it down to seven of them, and its for you reviewers to decide the top 3, from which I will pick. I need your help though. I went with old, glamorous Hollywood type names. Here they are: **

**Audrey  
>Gemma<br>Francesca  
>Grace<br>Eva  
>Lacey<br>or  
>Maggie<strong>

**Review me your favorite or hell, your top three. I'll give you until Wednesday. I'll find the top three and chose. So, help me dear reviewers. For I need it. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Friends and Feelings. <strong>

"Mia?" shouted Draco. He heard the shower click off, so her turned to their two guests.

"Do you guys...uh, want something to drink?" asked Draco, unsure of what to do, or say.

"No thank you." replied Harry politely. Ron just shook his head. It took about another ten minutes, filled with awkward silence, until Hermione appeared.

"Sorry! Bloody baby won't stop kick." moaned Hermione, rubbing her twenty six week pregnant belly.

"How is ickle Gertrud doing?" asked Harry, amusement in his voice. Draco snorted as Hermione glared at him.

"Her name isn't bloody Gertrud. I swear, you're worse than him sometimes." sniffed Hermione. She tugged anxiously at her navy blue maxi dress, designed for to fit her large belly.

"I like your new house." noted Ron, glancing around the dark wood paneled walls.

"Thanks. It's quite the humble abode." snickered Draco.

"Oh yes, humble is the right word?" giggled Hermione. Humble? With four bedrooms, a master suite, three bathrooms, a fully redone basement, kitchen, dining room, formal living room, playroom, library, and attic, it sure was _humble_.

"Either way, we need to get going. We've got a big day ahead of us!" chirped Hermione, glancing at her watch. Draco nodded. "You sure you'll be alright with Ginny and the babies?"

"Aw, Mia. Come on, I love those little ones. Don't spoil my fun!" whined Draco jokingly. Hermione kissed his sweetly.

"Love you."

"Love you too dear, now go have fun." Draco ushered them out of home. Hermione laughed as the three walked out onto the streets of Muggle London.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Ron, staring at his two best friends. Smiles lit up their faces.

"The question is, what _isn't _on the agenda for today." replied Harry. Ron gulped.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married...in two days." whispered Ron as they stood in line for their private capsule on the London Eye.<p>

"Yes, yes you are. To the love of your life." replied Hermione, hooking her arm with his.

"I'm getting married in two days." repeated Ron.

"Ron, stop saying that. It's all you've said since we left dinner, which by the way was exquisite." Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Thanks, ever since Draco took me there it's been my favorite place ever!" gushed Hermione. Finally, it was their turn.

"Reservation for Malfoy." said Hermione curtly. The attendant nodded. He opened the compartment, and the three stepped in.

"Enjoy your ride." grinned the attendant. Harry tipped him as he sealed the capsule.

"What is this thingy?" asked Ron, looking out the window. All of a sudden it moved, causing Ron to yelp. "What the bloody hell!"

"Ron...you've been on this before! Remember my bachelor party?" laughed Harry. Ron thought back.

"We...we were hammered back then." said Hermione, sitting down on a couch near the big window.

"Yeah, so no wonder you don't remember it."guffawed Harry.

"Har har. At least I'll remember _my _bachelor party thanks to Miss Preggers over there." retorted Ron.

"Hey!" complained Hermione, though she laughed. Ron and Harry came and sat beside her.

"Aw, come on. You know I'm super excited to see little baby Ronkia" sniggered Ron. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"You seriously said 'Ronika'? I think I preferred Gertrude!" giggled Hermione.

"Oh god. Have you and Draco discussed baby names yet?" asked Harry.

"Surprisingly, no. I mean, we've joked but not serious. I owled my mum. She gave me a couple ideas, but I dunno." sighed Hermione.

"When Lav and I have our first baby, I want to name it Chelsea. I love that name!" confessed Ron.

"And if it's a boy...Chelseo?" joked Harry. The trio burst into rounds of laughter. They talked for the next twenty minutes, which was the remainder of the London Eye. They discussed everything, from their spouses to the marriage.

"Mione, I gotta say thank you for joining the grooms." said Ron earnestly.

"It's the place for me. I mean, I'm not really close with Lavender so being on the bridal party would be weird, seeing as I'm not in the family. Officially at least. Plus, I did the same for Harry's wedding."

"You did a damn good job!" shouted Harry, who was getting a drink from the bar across the way. He brought Ron one too, and handed Hermione a ginger ale.

"Cheers, to happiness." chirped Hermione. The Golden Trio clinked their glasses, grinning to each other as they did.

* * *

><p>"Draco. Get up! Get up! GET UP!" cheered Hermione, shaking her husband awake. Draco opened his eyes, staring up at his wife.<p>

"Mia, I love you. Dearly, but it's," Draco shifted his gaze. "8:00 am."

"Because," Hermione took a deep breath. "The wedding is in seven hours."

"What's weddings? Weasley's? Meh. I'm going back to bed." sighed Draco, turning back over.

"Fiiiine. I'm going to take a shower." groaned Hermione. She had loads of energy and wanted to do something. So she took a quick shower and slipped into a sun dress, not wanting to wear her bridal dress til later. It was the same, empire waisted turquoise dress that the bridesamaids were wearing.

Draco was still asleep when Hermione walked out of the bedroom. Hermione skipped into the living room. It still was only ten o'clock. Hermione decided to clean the house, but that only took an hour. Finally, after much restlessness Hermione left a note for Draco, saying she went out for a walk and would be back.

Somehow, Hermione ended up at St. Mungos. She walked into the pristine white building, people running around. She walked toward the receptionist. The blonde haired woman, who's name tag red Ruth, looked at Hermione, smiling.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" asked Ruth, guessing because of her belly.

"Oh-Uh, sorry no..I guess I got sidetracked and ended up here. But I was wondering if you had any...job openings?" asked Hermione, her heart racing.

"Uh, maybe. Let me check." said Ruth, obviously not used to this. She clicked through her documents. "Huh, we do. We have a opening in Spell Damage. Of course, you'd need to start as an intern. Well _first _ you need an application. Here, fill this out and return it to me."

She handed Hermione a sheet of questions. Hermione filled it out and handed it back. Ruth told her they'd be in touch. Once Hermione left the hospital, she was ready for the wedding. Excited even! Who knew, watching the person you thought was your soul mate get married would be so exciting! She didn't.

* * *

><p>"I'm freaking out." gasped Ron. Hermione straightened his tie, and smiled.<p>

"Calm down." soothed Hermione. She finished with his tie and moved onto Harry's. Both of them were hopeless. She grinned at the pair, and turned when someone knocked on the door.

"Hi! Oh gosh, you too look dashing!" gasped Ginny. She held James in her arms, Draco followed her holding Jonathan. He was still tiny, but healthy. Thank Merlin.

"Speaking of dashing." grinned Hermione, leaning in for a kiss. Draco obliged.

"Oi, I'm a nervous wreck over here and you start snogging. Blimey." exclaimed Ron. Everyone laughed, including Draco.

"It's alright mate. Just, don't puke." warned Draco.

"Why? Did you puke before our wedding?"asked Hermione, genuinely curious.

"Yup." replied Draco, laughing.

"Hm, good to know." laughed Hermione.

"Hey? Guys the wedding's supposed to start in five minutes. Ginny, Lav needs you. She's literally throwing a fit." said Parvati, the maid of honor. Ginny rolled her eyes towards Hermione. She handed her children off, before exiting the room.

"Poor Gin." sighed Hermione. She lifted up James from Harry's arms.

"Now, come on. Draco and I are going to hand the twins off to Molly. I'll be right back in." said Hermione. She kissed both of their cheeks before bringing the twins to their grandparents. She returned just in time to drag the two of them back to the actual ceremony.

"Ron, I just wanted to tell you I love you. You and Lav will be great." whispered Hermione, kissing his cheek. Harry clapped him on the back, just as they walked down the aisle. Hermione stood on Harry's left, smiling at the time. Though her smile was mostly aimed toward Draco. Suddenly music floated throughout the room. Hermione noticed how Ron stood up straighter. As the doors opened, Ginny fluttered in. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. After Ginny came Parvati. Then the music changed. Everyone stood up as Lavender appeared, clutching onto her father. She wore a pure white mermaid dress with a tulle bottom. Her bust was accentuated with a thin, sparkly silver band. Her hair was curled. Overall, she did look stunning. Her father handed her off, thus fully beginning the ceremony.

* * *

><p>The reception was being held outdoors, beach front. It was magnificent, really. The tables were turquoise and white, the color scheme for the wedding. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry at the head table, though she kept moving near Draco. Finally it was time for speeches. Harry clinked his champagne glass and the area silenced. He stood up, his voice magically amplified.<p>

"Hello all! I'm Harry Potter, the best man. Uh, Ron and I met by fluke on the first day of Hogwarts. We shared a compartment, and that was the beginning of our friendship. We saved Hermione from a troll on Halloween, of course it was our-Rons- fault she was even in there in the first place. Anyway, that was the making of The Golden Trio. We've been through thick and thin. Ron, you're literally thick and thin. You're a git sometimes, but it's what makes you Ron. Now to Lavender. Lavender, I don't really know you. But we're the dreaded in laws now, so we're a team. Looking forward to getting to know you." He clapped as everyone clapped too. "Now I turn it over to the best...er, woman."

Hermione took the stand. "Thanks Harry. Ha ha. So, I guess you could say I am the best woman? Yeah, that works. I'm Hermione Malfoy, the best woman. Ronald is my dearest best friend, and ex boyfriend. Lavender, all I really have for advice is do not get in the way of the man and his food." The crowd laughed, including the newlyweds. "And Ron, I love you. We've gotten through a lot. Harry, you, and I. We're a team, forever. Congratulations."

Hermione turned it over to Parvati, who said her piece. The parents spoke and finally it was time for the dance. Hermione danced with primarily Draco, but somehow a lot of other people managed to wriggle in and steal her away. Finally, the clock struck midnight. Like Cinderella, it was time for Hermione to leave the ball. She bid the newlyweds good bye and good luck on their honeymoon. Harry kissed her goodbye and Ginny gave her a tight hug.

"Bye guys." chirped Hermione, waving. The other waved back.

"Cmon Misses Malfoy, I believe you're about to keel over." smiled Draco. Hermione simply laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so whenever I decide to you know, post tomorrow is when the contest is over. I'm not sure when, but the names will play a major roll in it. So, to recount the names are: **

**Audrey **

**Gemma**

**Francesca**

**Grace**

**Eva**

**Lacey**

**or**

**Maggie.**

**Choose wisely :)**

**Review loves! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Showers and... Showers?**

* * *

><p>"Ginny, I don't want to move." groaned Hermione, as she sat on the couch flipping through channels. The fiery redhead glared at her.<p>

"Hermione, it's bad for the babies if you remain stationary!" snapped Ginny.

"Gin, I'm having _one _baby. And what the hell is bed rest then?" replied Hermione, averting her attention back to the television. It was the first week in August and it was _hot_. Hermione was 31 weeks pregnant and did not want to move, at all. She usually only moved to go to the office, her work. Contrary to the receptionists belief she did not start out as an intern, but as an assistant. She would have been a healer, but turned it down because of her pregnancy. Sadly her own healer had recommended she take off work when she got to 32 weeks.

"Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy." shouted Ginny.

"Gin, why is it so important that I move!" asked Hermione.

"Because of the-" she stopped short, leading Hermione to raise an eyebrow.

"Because of the what?"

Ginny faked guilt. "Fine. We're throwing Draco a belated birthday party, and we don't want either of you here. So it's my job to get your ass out of the house in, shit five minutes."

Hermione laughed. "Why didn't you just say so? I'm up. Just, let me change."

Hermione returned in two minutes, wearing a brightly colored, floral print sun dress and white flats.

"God, I'm a bloody whale." mumbled Hermione as they braced the heat. "Fuck it's hot out here."

"Here, Mum taught me this. I was always hot during my pregnancy, even in bloody April." Ginny waved her wand and Hermione felt a cooling sensation.

"This is marvelous!" gasped Hermione. Ginny laughed and nodded.

"So have you and Draco came up with any names yet?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"We've narrowed it down to three." replied Hermione as they walked into a nearby cafe.

"Which are?" asked Ginny excitedly. Hermione smiled, rubbing her belly.

"I love the name Audrey, Draco loves the name Gemma. My Mum also suggested Grace, from my late Grandmother." revealed Hermione.

"Oh! I love those names! They're so pretty!" giggled Ginny. "I really want a girl. But who the hell knows."

"Well Draco and I were both surprised when it was a girl. I mean, Malfoy lineage has been dominantly male."

"And pureblood. Marrying you rattled the entire cage!" snorted Ginny. "Speaking of, have you even told his parents yet!"

"They already knew." sighed Hermione. A waiter came by and took their orders.

"What? How?"

"I'm assuming the ceremony back in May. Draco and I took pictures together."

"Did they...flip shit?" whispered Ginny, her face shocked.

"Well...kind of. They went ape shit then Narcissa kind of thought the idea of a grandchild was brilliant. She quieted down and suddenly was very interested. Lucius is still not too happy. Well, I'm not entirely sure. I don't talk to them." sighed Hermione. The waiter returned with their lemonades. Hermione took a large gulp.

"Wow, did Draco go bananas right back?"

"Oh yes. All up in their faces, screaming and shouting about how they couldn't change it." said Hermione, taking a bite of her noodles. Ginny nodded. The girls chatted and ate for the next hour, before they dubbed it time to return.

"Act surprised." hissed Ginny as they walked up to Hermione's house. She laughed and opened the door. She walked into the house, grinning as the huge blast of air con hit her. Suddenly she yelped. People jumped out from everywhere. They screamed surprise, which scared Hermione to death.

"Ginny, you said this was for _Draco_." hissed Hermione, clutching her heart. She was laughing though. The redhead lifted up one of her sons from the playpen and shrugged.

"You wouldn't move your arse." The group laughed. Among the crowd Hermione noticed her parents. She walked over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Hello Mum! Dad!" grinned Hermione.

"Hello pumpkin. You look wonderful. Have you chosen names yet?" inquired Jean eagerly.

"Aba bababa!" tutted Ginny, running over. "No spilling. It's for a game later."

Hermione simply laughed. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist. "Hello love."

"Hi! Aw, did you plan this for me?" gushed Hermione, kissing Draco on the cheek.

"Actually, it was Harry. I guess him and Ginny never had a proper baby shower because they came so early. So he planned this! Two months before you're due, to be safe." explained Draco. Hermione smiled none the less.

"Well it's brilliant." said Hermione, kissing his cheek. She spotted a black haired man and careened over toward him. She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you." whispered Hermione. Harry grinned and hugged her back.

"It's the least I can do." replied Harry. Hermione smiled brilliantly. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around. Her face didn't fall but her mental barricades went up.

"Narcissa, Lucius." greeted Hermione. The older blonde woman smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Hello darling. How is the pregnancy going? Draco said it's a girl. A girl Malfoy." Narcissa laughed. Hermione smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Yeah. Only two months left until our little girl is here. I cannot wait."

"That's lovely darling. If you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to Draco." Narcissa kissed her cheek before scurrying away. Lucius didn't even cast her a spare glance.

"Was that who I think it was?" inquired Ginny, coming up behind her. Three month old James clung to her. Jonathan was, presumably, with Draco. They had became quite a pair.

"Yeah. He didn't even spare me a glance." muttered Hermione darkly. However, she continued her night with fun. Finally, just before gift opening, it was time to announce the possible names.

"Alright here goes. For names I like Audrey." started Hermione.

"And I love Gemma." interjected Draco. He grabbed her hand.

"But my Mum suggested Grace."

"So those are our three choices." concluded Draco. There were shouts of indignation and cheers of good guessing. Hermione took a seat on the couch, beside Ginny and Draco. They sorted presents and began opening. After opening the twenty or so gifts, the Malfoy's had a crib, car seat, literally tons of clothing, a highchair, a baby tub, and lots and lots and lots and _lots _of diapers.

"God, can we build a castle of diapers?" inquired Ginny as she stacked them in the soon to be nursery. Hermione simply laughed.

"That would be a riot." sniggered Draco, as he laid out the clothes. He held up a onesie and looked at Hermione.

"Mia, is she really going to be this tiny?" His voice was worried.

"Babies are typically small." replied Hermione, amusement in her voice. He shook his head at her sarcasm.

"We're gonna hit the road. Jonathan is dead weight and James in on his way." said Harry, poking his head into the room. Hermione nodded, walking him out.

"Thanks again Harry. Really, I mean it. Love you." bid Hermione. He kissed her cheek.

"It wasn't a problem. Oh, I meant to tell you this. Ron sends his love. He's sorry, he's currently in some tropical island. He'll be home next week to give you your gift." Harry left then, leaving the Malfoy's to their own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Der. I don't really like this chapter. See wha' ha' happen waaas: I slept three hours more than I'd plan, thus waking up around 1. I'm leaving for my mothers in a half hour so I had to lickty split write this chapter. Going to my mother means probably no update til tomorrow night or early friday. :( Sorry! :D Oh, here are the names in order in case you didn't catch my totally not subtle subtle ways.**

**Audrey- by a LANDSLIDE**

**Grace- by a LANDSLIDE. It was like five before Audrey though.**

**Gemma- Mer, practically tied with Eva. Beat it by 1 or so votes :)**

**I have the full name picked out (: A lot of you guys guessed it though.**


	18. Chapter 18

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Dinner and Decorating.<strong>

Hermione grumbled irritably as she woke up to sunlight streaming onto her face. She hadn't slept much the previous morning. The baby didn't stop shifting and kicking all night, her back hurt terribly, and she had awful heartburn. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep around five am, but was awoken to the sun in her eyes, merely six hours after she fell asleep.

"Draco?" called Hermione, however there wasn't a response. He had started working with his Grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, was showing him the ropes of his business. In January he was going to take control of the English portion. Hermione glowered at the fact that her husband wasn't here. She got up from the bed, it was a difficult task. At approximately thirty seven weeks, the baby was due at any moment. They hadn't even begun on the nursery yet! Hermione was so anxious about the baby, she decided to ring her mother. Jean asked her over for lunch, which Hermione was happy to oblige.

About an hour later, Hermione showed up at her parents. Being so far along in her pregnancy, she couldn't apparate and her parent's weren't connected to the floo. So it was, Hermione took muggle transportation all the way to her parents home, which thankfully wasn't far. Hermione knocked on their door, and her father answered.

"Hermione!" greeted Tom Granger cheerfully. He ushered her into the house and the succulent smell of a roast tantalized her taste buds.

"Hello Daddy!" chirped Hermione, kissing her fathers cheek and leading them into the kitchen. Jean Granger was busying herself over the stove. "Hello Mum!"

"Hermione, darling. Oh my! Any day now, I'd presume?" asked Jean, placing a motherly hand on her daughters swollen abdomen.

"Mm." hummed Hermione. "Any day _cannot _be soon enough."

"Don't talk little missy. You came one week _late _ and I spent thirty six, thirty six!, hours in labor with you. Talk about soon enough." laughed Jean. Hermione blushed.

"Me? Late? Never." giggled Hermione.

"That's what I said ten years later? Jean here still uses it against me." chuckled Tom.

"I do not!" defended Jean.

"Yes you do." chorused Tom and Hermione. Jean huffed, before returning to her cooking.

"Oh come on Jeanny, you know I'm joking." coaxed Tom. Jean smiled brightly.

"So have you and Draco decided on her full name?" asked Jean, suddenly super excited. Hermione smiled mysteriously.

"Well, you too are my parents. So, yes we have. She's going to be named Audrey Grace Malfoy." revealed Hermione. Jean gasped.

"That's a _beautiful _name darling. Isn't it Tom?"

"Oh yes, _beautiful_." sniggered Tom. He turned serious, "But really dear, it's is pretty."

"Thanks guys. Draco keeps saying, it charming really. We still have to finish the blasted nursery. I mean, Draco merely started painting. Harry and him are trying to do things the muggle way." groaned Hermione. Her parents grew silents at her words.

"What did I say?" whispered Hermione after Jean set the food on the table. Tom and Jean cast each other glances.

"Sweetheart, your father and I understand that you are a witch, thus meaning you are...talented. But dear, maybe the 'muggle' way isn't so bad. It is, after all, how most of _us _have to do things." said Jean quietly. "And you know how I feel about magic."

Hermione suddenly burst into tears. "H-How many times do I have to say _I'm sorry_. I did it to protect you! You guys can't understand what I went through. No one can!"

Jean stood up and walked over to her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Mione dear, I didn't meant to upset you. You're right, your world was at war. But there in lies the problem, it's _your _world. Your father and I cannot fathom being in it. We can't understand what it's like to have to do things the muggle way. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Hermione sniffled. "Oh Mum, I'm sorry. I'm just so-so, stressed. I mean, the baby can be here any day now. Oh my Merlin..."

"Come, eat." ordered Jean. She piled her daughter's plate high with roast beef, vegetables, and noodles. They maintained small chat throughout the rest of their late lunch early dinner. Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the window.

"Night" mumbled Hermione, walking over to the window. However, her stomach was such a nuisance that she had to use her wand to open the window. The owl hooted and flew to her shoulder.

"Hello Night." greeted Hermione. Her parents watched in fascination as Hermione plucked the letter from the owl. Her eyes scanned over Harry's sloppy scrawl. She shifted her gaze back to her mother and father.

"Mum, Dad? I'm terribly sorry to cut this visit short but it appears as though they've decided to start Audrey Grace's nursery!" Hermione was practically bubbling with excitement as she hugged her parents goodbye. Hermione quickly got home.

Once she arrived she noticed there were a lot of people there. Being as far along in the pregnancy as she was, Hermione wasn't really in the mood to visit with most people. Her parents she could handle, Harry and Ginny she could handle, Lucius and Narcissa she could not handle. Hermione scowled as she made her way into the future nursery.

"Mia! You're home! Oh my, you shouldn't be in here! Paint fumes cannot be good for Audrey." said Draco, jumping up to kiss his wives cheek. Hermione forced a smile as she leaned up against the door frame. Harry and Draco were both cover in paint, and the walls were about halfway done.

"Where's Gin?" asked Hermione.

"With Mother, putting together the crib in the basement." replied Draco, as he took the brush and returned to lathering the walls in pink. Hermione shrugged, before meandering into their basement. Instead of finding Ginny and Narcissa diligently working on a crib and changing table, she found the two women watching the Muggle telly. Lucius sat beside his wife, unable to mask his distaste.

"I thought you were working on the crib?" asked Hermione, sitting down beside Ginny. She groaned as the baby kicked again.

"Mione, Draco and Harry said they wanted to do it the Muggle way. We, however, did not." replied Ginny. Her eyes remained glued to the moving pictures.

"So you found out how to work the telly?" observed Hermione,amusement clear in her voice.

"Sadly." murmured Lucius. Hermione smirked. They sat in silence as the soap opera on T.V. played out. Narcissa and Ginny were completely immersed, while Lucius and Hermione were completely bored. Finally, around five Harry came down to announce the painting was finished and the fumes no more. Using magic, they brought the crib and changing table up to the third floor. Hermione groaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Mia? Here, why don't you rest. We'll take care of it." soothed Draco, leading her into their bedroom. Usually Hermione would have put up a fight, but she was incredibly fatigued.

* * *

><p>"Mia? Mia? Mia?" whispered Draco. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw her husband staring up at her.<p>

"Hello dear." sighed Hermione, kissing his cheek. He held his hand out, to help her up. Hermione obliged.

"Would you like too see Audrey's room?" asked Draco, unable to maintain a monotonous expression. A mega watt smile shone through.

"Yes please." Hermione was suddenly extremely excited. He led her to the room. The white door was closed, so he opened it. When he did Hermione gasped. The room was decorated in shades of pink and white. On the far end of the room was a white crib with pink bedding. The bedding had flowers on it. Above the bed the wall had block letters on it that read Audrey Grace. Next to the bed, in the other corner, was a plush arm chair and ottoman. Beside that was a changing table, which was across from the white dresser. In the center and front right corner of the room was a large rug with tons of baby toys. Hermione walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Diapers!" giggled Hermione. The closet was literally overflowing with diapers.

"I love it." whispered Hermione, settling down into the chair. Draco grinned as he made his way over to her.

"I love you." said Draco, kissing her. He moved down and kissed her belly. "And Daddy loves you too Audrey."

A forceful kicked was placed. "Oof! Audrey loves you too Daddy. And I love you."

Together the couple sat in the nursery, happy and content. Possibly for the first time in months, maybe even years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meep, short I know. So it's 3 bloody am. I'll probably update tomorrow! Then maybe on Sunday? I re-start school Monday, thus resulting in fewer updates :( Sorry! Lol, so probably 2 updates tomorrow. **

**REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Birthdays and Babies<strong>

"Happy Happy birthday! Today's your special day! Uhm...say Hey Hey?" sang Draco. Hermione wearily opened her eyes, revealing her smiling husband. Hermione closed her eyes, then reopened them. He was still smiling overher.

"You're too bloody happy." growled Hermione, hoisting herself up. When she looked at the clock her eyes bulged. "You let me sleep until noon!"

Draco, still smiling like a fool, shrugged. "You were up half the night. Aaaaand it's you birthday! Happy twentieth sweetheart!"

"I'm old." grumped Hermione, crossing her arms over her belly. Little Audrey kicked, making Hermione groan. "And irritable."

"Well I love you wifey, even when your 'old' and 'irritable'."

"You really shouldn't use air quotes." sighed Hermione, getting off the bed. She waddled all the way over to her dresser and picked out an outfit. Using magic, she pulled it on. Quite a task. Finally she was ready.

"Mia? Come on, the Potters request our presence." called Draco. She followed him down to their living room, which housed their fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, she was wizzed into the Potters living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screeched several people at once. Hermione jumped, and fell straight into Draco who had just flooed in.

"Mia!" gasped Draco, catching his pregnant wife. Harry rushed over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday sis!" grinned Harry. Hermione blushed, and kissed his cheek. When she scanned the room she saw lots of people, friends and family. But what made her giggle was Draco. He had plucked Jonathan out of the playpen that housed all the babies. James, Victorie, Fred II, and Jonathan. Hermione smiled at how attached Draco was.

About a hundred or so people walked over to Hermione, wishing her the best with both her pregnancy and her birthday. When it was Ron and Lavender's turn, they gave her a belated shower gift. She opened it and giggled. Inside was a photo of the golden trio, baby clothes, and _diapers_.

"Goodness, my Mione's twenty!" gasped Tom Granger, giving his daughter a tight hug. Her eyes lit up at her father. Jean kissed her cheek. They moved onto talk to Draco and Harry.

"Happy birthday Hermione." said a soft, yet spoken voice. Hermione looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at her. He was imposing as always, but it was different. Now he seemed less...angry? More, accepting. Hermione put on a huge smile.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." replied Hermione cordially. Lucius shook his head.

"Call me Lucius please." Hermione smiled, this time for real. Narcissa popped up behind her husband.

"Happy Birthday dear!" chirped Narcissa, placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione glowed. She walked away from the well wishers, and took a seat beside Ginny. She was breast feeding James under a blanket.

"I'm trying to get him to stop. Jonathan needs it a little longer though. God my nipples are like a dogs chew toy!" groaned Ginny. She pulled James out and burped him.

"That's what I'm not looking forward too. Breastfeeding. Hey Gin, can I ask you something?" asked Hermione quietly. Ginny nodded.

"Shoot."

"How bad does it hurt? Labor?" asked Hermione, fiddling with her hands. Ginny barked out a laugh.

"Not gonna sugar coat it, theres not point. It's a bitch. That's for bloody sure. But it's not a pain per se, more like insanely intense pressure. Think of your worst cramps, magnified by a thousand. But afterward...seeing your baby...it's all better. The pain is over." whispered Ginny, looking lovingly into James eyes.

"Thanks hon." replied Hermione. She sat there for a moment, before groaning.

"What? What's wrong?" inquired Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"Back pains. They've been happening all day." replied Hermione. Ginny's mouth widened.

"Mione, you might be going into labor!"

"No, no!" gasped Hermione. She held onto her stomach. "Gah, it's like..tight."

"Mione, we have to get you to a hospital!" gasped Ginny. She stood up and shouted: "HERMIONE'S IN LABOR!"

As if you hit fast forward, people began to sprint around her. Draco was at her side in an instant. He was shouting things at Harry. Things blurred around Hermione. She went dutifully with everyone. They ushered her into a Muggle taxi. It was a fifteen minute ride to the hospital. Ginny and Harry jogged in behind them, having left the twins with Molly and Arthur. Hermione cried out in pain. Using a bit of magic, Harry conjured a wheel chair. Hermione sunk into it.

* * *

><p>"Well Mrs. Malfoy, it appears you just experienced Braxton Hicks." revealed the Doctor. Draco and Hermione groaned.<p>

"Well that's a relief." giggled Ginny. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

Hermione shot her friend a glare. "Gin, shut up."

"Sorry. I'll send them notice that they were false." laughed Harry, leading his overzealous wife out of the room. The doctor gave them a moment.

"Hermione, it appears that labor can be any day from this point on. Do be careful, please?"

"I will Doctor. Thank you." sighed Hermione. He left the couple alone.

"Merlin, I sure as hell wasn't ready." mumbled Draco. Hermione scoffed.

"Well get ready. She's coming soon. We haven't time for 'not ready'." replied Hermione shortly. Draco merely kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suck balls, I know. So I slept late AGAIN. I didn't wake til 3. I to leave or a party in five minutes & had to cut this short. I suck. I suck. I SUCK. I'm so sorry :( I'll update sunday. :( **


	20. Chapter 20

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Welcoming Audrey Grace!<strong>

"Are you sure you're okay?" inquired Ginny as she lifted up her twins, cradling them each in seperate arms.

"I'm fine Gin." replied Hermione, fighting to keep the edge out of her voice. She walked towards the fireplace, waddling actually, her thirty nine week pregnant belly jutting out.

"Alright. Mione, this baby will come any time. Literally. Be prepared. So you guys have a hospital bag prepared? I didn't and it would have made all the bloody difference." sighed Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gin, ever since my birthday Draco's had the bloody bag at his side. Ever fucking time I groan or sigh it's, 'Is she coming!'" replied Hermione. She ushered her best girlfriend toward the floo.

"Kicking me out, eh? S'alright. I understand. Don't forget to owl us when you go into labor." reminded Ginny.

"Ginny, I will. You've been visiting me everyday. Believe me when I say that you'll see me again tomorrow, pregnant as a whale." laughed Hermione. Ginny merely shook her head, a smile on her face. She took a handful of floo powder, a miracle to Hermione how she managed, and was whisked away.

"Mia dear?" called Draco's voice from the door. Hermione waddled over to him. Draco was working extremely late recently, mostly to save up hours so that he could take off for the baby. It was one of the reasons Ginny stayed with her.

"Hello sweetheart. Dinners on the table, warmed. I hate to do this to you, but I really just want to turn in. I'm so tired." mumbled Hermione, kissing his cheek. Draco understood, even though he wished he could spend more time with her. Hermione followed Draco into the kitchen, where his food sat just as she had told.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. I love you." said Hermione, kissing him sweetly. He nodded.

"Love you too dear."

* * *

><p>"Gah." groaned Hermione. It was nearing three am and she had been up since one. Her back ached and she was bored. Draco snored loudly beside her. That man could sleep through everything. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was in labor. However, she pushed them a way. She did not want a repeat of last time.<p>

Hermione got up and waddled down the stairs and into the library. She picked up _Hogwarts, A History_ and walked down the stairs into the living room. Never one for T.V., she clicked it on. It was a sitcom called _Seinfeld_. The main character was telling jokes. Hermione smirked as she cracked open the book. Hermione was through the first two chapters and one full episode of the sitcom when she felt it.

"Oh shit." mumbled Hermione. She looked around frantically. Finally: "DRAAAACOOO!"

Hermione breathed deeply. She heard a loud thump from upstairs. She preoccupied herself with the gushing fluids. She used magic to practically stopper it, actually making the fluids disappear upon leaving her body.

"Mia?" gasped Draco, his voice groggy. He was only in a t-shirt and boxers.

"My water broke." whimpered Hermione. Contractions had began. Hermione grabbed a nearby pillow and squeezed it tight. "Oh my god!"

"Oh shit. Uh, call a...a...what the hell do I do?" gasped Draco, frantically running around. Hermione groaned.

"Put on some fucking pants and get the bag. We'll floo to St. Mungos." ordered Hermione. She hoisted herself up. Draco reappeared two minutes later. Hermione grit her teeth as another contraction ripped through her body.

"She's coming fast." observed Draco, taking a handful of floo powder.

"Yes, and if we don't act quick we'll have her on our living room floor." gripped Hermione. She was soon whisked away into the pristine hospital.

"Hello, welcome to-"

"This baby is about to fall out." shouted Draco, cutting off the recording. A meditwitch looked up.

"What he means is, the baby is coming now." corrected Hermione. A wheelchair appeared, along with a different medi witch.

"Alright, Mrs..."

"Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy, can you please fill-" The blonde stopped as Hermione gasped. She gripped the sides of the chair, trying not to cry out.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I've been having them all day, but my water broke about twenty minutes ago. Since then they've been roughly four minutes apart." explained Hermione.

"You've been having contractions all bloody day!" gasped Draco.

"Yes, but I didn't want to sit in the hospital for twelve hours, so I waited until the last second. Now, I suggest you get me to a room, seeing as my child is damn near ready." said Hermione bossily. The medi witch quickly wheeled her around the corner and into an elevator. On the way, another contraction hit. Hermione cried out this time.

"They're getting closer together." evaluated Draco. Hermione suddenly burst into tears. Draco attempted to soothe her as they were walking to the room.

"I hate you!" sobbed Hermione. "I'm in fucking pain."

Draco sighed. "It's alright Mia. Think of little Audrey."

"What if something goes wrong? Oh my Merlin. Oh my Merlin." panicked Hermione. Draco began rubbing her back. The medi witch lifted her up. Using her wand, she transfigured Hermione current attire to a hospital gown. Draco was about to help her into the bed when a contraction hit.

"Two minutes apart."

Draco helped Hermione, who's legs had given out, into the bed. They put her feet onto the stirrups.

"The doctor will be in in a minute. Hermione, looks like you'll be giving birth within the hour." At those words, Draco passed out.

* * *

><p>"We're here! We're here!" shouted Harry Potter, sprinting into the room. Ginny jogged behind him. It was nearing five am and Hermione was about to begin pushing in. Draco sat in the corner, looking slightly green.<p>

"Ahh!" screeched Hermione, a hard contraction. They were now thirty seconds apart. Harry ran over to her, grasping her hand. Dr. Lounge walked back in.

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy, are you ready to meet your little bundle of joy?"

"Draco get your ass over here." spat Hermione. Draco did as told. He walked over to her left, and held her other hand. Ginny stood beside the doctor.

"Alright, on three. One...two...three..." Hermione took all she had left, and applied the pressure. Pain rippled through her body as she did so. They repeated these steps ever thirty seconds for the next five minutes. It was then she heard:

"Alright, the baby's crowning. Come on Hermione, a couple of big pushes." Hermione did as told.

"Heads out."

"Come on Mia." whispered Draco. Hermione beared down and pushed as hard as she could.

"Congratulations!" chirped Dr. Lounge, holding up the writhing infant. She handed her to Hermione, who was crying slightly. Draco's mouth dropped.

"Welcome to the world, Audrey Grace Malfoy." whispered Hermione, placing a kiss on her daughters nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit late, I'll admit. But hey, It's still Sunday! :)**

**Oh, so I've never given birth. Or witnessed it, therefore I command you to not flame me based on my maybe not so correct way of how it works ;3**

**And thus begins the monotony that is High School.  
>Translations: School's back tomorrow. Double translation: No more once a day chapters:) Prolly update tomorrow though :) <strong>

**Review loves! (: **


	21. Chapter 21

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Chapter Twenty One: Exhaustion and Escapades**

* * *

><p>"Come on Draco." hissed Hermione. She cradled a sleeping Audrey in her arms. Draco scurried beside her, carrying a wide load of baggage. "Oh for Merlins sake, are you a wizard or not?"<p>

Draco's eyes widened and he manged to flick his wand, enabling the items to float behind him. He followed his wife and daughter to the floo station. Hermione grabbed a fistful and was sucked out. Draco hurried along after her. When they arrived at their town house, they were greeted by a small group of friends and family.

"Welcome home Audrey Grace!" cheered a chorus of people. Hermione did her best to smile, even though she wanted to be alone. She understood their being there though.

"Aw, can I hold her?" asked Narcissa immediately. Hermione bit her lip, but handed the sleeping baby off to her grandmother.

"Don't worry, they know they can't stay past seven." whispered Draco. Hermione subtly glanced at the clock. It was only four.

* * *

><p>"Thank fucking god." grumbled Hermione as the guests left. The only one who remained was Narcissa. She was wringing her hands together as she stared at the young couple.<p>

"Narcissa is there something you need?" asked Hermione, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at her mother in law.

"Well, traditionally when a pureblood couple is married the parents present them with a house elf, to show they approve. But, you were married so early, when you were in Hogwarts. We- Lucius and I- decided to wait until your daughter was born. So now that she has been, Dali!"

Hermione's mouth dropped as a small house elf popped in. She had huge batlike ears, just like Dobby, and huge blue eyes. She wore a filthy, what appeared to be once pink, sheet that hung loosely off her limp body. A small tuft of yellowish hair sat around and in between her ears. Hermione was horrified, and Draco could tell.

"Mother, Mia doesn't exactly approve of house elves." said Draco carefully. Hermione crossed her arms defiantly. Narcissa's smile fell. Dali began to tug at her ears.

"You can't not accept it, it's improper." replied Narcissa tightly. Draco let out a huff of air. Hermione grit her teeth together, willing herself not to retort. Saved by the bell, metaphorically, Audrey began to cry. Hermione turned away, walking over to the baby who laid in her bassinet. She lifted up the screeching infant.

"She needs to be fed." said Hermione coldly. She moved to leave, when a squeaky voice stopped her.

"Dali can do it Missus. Tis Dali's job."

Hermione spun around, nearly bursting with intolerance. She gave a curt, "No thank you.", before scurrying up the stairs to feed Audrey. Meanwhile Draco stared at his mother, now bluntly angry.

"Mother you now that my wife is a muggle born. Muggle borns are not accustomed to having a house elf." snapped Draco.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "It's _proper_ pureblood etiquette."

Draco threw his hands up. "Precisely. Mia isn't a pureblood, and I do not mean that in a condescending way!"

"Fine, you till should keep the damned elf. It will be a huge help." snapped Narcissa. She stepped into the floo and left. Dali was rocking back and forth.

"Master?" whispered Dali. Draco nearly shouted at her, but thought better.

"Dali, why don't you start cooking dinner? Perhaps a light soup." suggested Draco, forcing a smile. Dali's face lit up as she skipped into the kitchen. Draco practically ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Mia? Dali is making dinner." said Draco, knocking on the nursery door. Hermione sat in the corner, Audrey feeding. She pulled Audrey off, revealing a red looking nipple. Draco made a face.<p>

"Does it hurt?" asked Draco curiously. Hermione gave a wry grin.

"Course. Not as bad as child birth though." She began to pat Audrey's back. The newborn burped dutifully. "Draco, I don't feel comfortable with Dali."

Draco sighed, sinking onto the blush carpet. "I know you don't. Mother was only trying to help, honestly. It's proper etiquette for me. What if we are nice to Dali and offer her a wage?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side, considering. "Alright. I think that sounds fair."

Draco's face lit up. He plucked Audrey from her arms, and began rocking her. "Hi sweetie. Daddy's here."

Hermione sighed, content with their little family.

* * *

><p>"WAAAH!" wailed Audrey. Hermione groaned miserably. It was three in the morning and Audrey wouldn't stop crying. She wailed and wailed and wailed! If she fell asleep, it lasted for a mere hour. Draco snored soundly beside her, so Hermione yanked back the covers. Cold air attacked her body, making her shiver. She pulled on a robe and staggered over to the bassinet. She lifted her daughter up, comforting her. Her cries soon turned to whimpers which evolved into silence. Hermione wearily laid her back down. She practically dove back into her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep wasn't far when she heard:<p>

"Waah! Waah!"

"Draco!" snarled Hermione, nudging the sleeping man sharply.

* * *

><p>"MIA! MIA! MIA!" screamed Draco. Audrey burst into tears at the yelling. Hermione dropped the laundry she was doing. She sprinted up the stairs and into the en suite where Draco was giving Audrey a sponge bath.<p>

"What?" gasped Hermione, standing in the room. Draco's eyes were widened with fear. He held up what looked like a rotting carrot.

"It-it just fell off her!" gasped Draco.

Hermione laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing!"

"Because dear, it's her umbilical cord stump. It's supposed to fall off fifteen or so days after birth." giggled Hermione.

"Oh...I knew that..."

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Hermione?" called Ginny as she stepped into the Malfoy house. James fussed in his car seat, and Jonathan reacted. Ginny set the twins down in a nearby play pen. Hermione and her were supposed to go over Halloween, which was in a week. Ginny meandered into the kitchen, where a tiny house elf was cooking up a storm.<p>

"Hello." greeted Ginny. The elf jumped.

"Pardon me missus! You scared Dali." gasped the elf.

"Sorry. I'm looking for Hermione." replied Ginny.

"Missus Hermione is upstairs with little Audrey and Master Draco." notified the elf. Ginny nodded, but her eyes caught sight of a stack of moving photos on the kitchen table. Birth announcements.

_Draco Lucius and Hermione Jean Malfoy proudly welcome the birth of their daughter:_

_Audrey Grace Malfoy. Born October the second. Audrey Grace was born at three minutes past five am. _

Ginny smiled at the smiling picture of the small Malfoy family. She set them back down and trooped up the stairs. She walked through the small hallway and saw the door to their room slightly ajar. Ginny smiled and pushed it all the way open. She held in a laugh when she saw the new parents out cold, spit up rags on Hermione and Draco had dirty laundry on him.

"The joys of being a new parent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meep, throw spitballs at me. I said I'd update yesterday, but I was so motherfucking tired. So I updated today!(: lol, unsure of when it'll be next. Time is gonna start picking up quickly. In case you didn't notice, this chapter took place over like three weeks! I'm waging that this story will be probably 30 or so chapters. **

**BUT! I have an idea, for a spin off of this story(: The second gen of the Harry Potter crew (in this story!:) Because, c'mon who hasn't thought about how they would turn out? In my story, fucked upppp! Feedback?**

**REVIEW LOVELYS (:**


	22. Authors Note

**Hi guys! **

**So, I haven't updated in while & this isn't a new update :( I'm really sorry.**

**See, I had this really long research paper to do. So I did most of it and I went to type the last few pages of it after school today. Then my laptop met its maker, so to speak. I should be getting it fixed sooner or later. Maybe it'll fix itself? Dunno. Hope so! Back on point, I'm not sure when I'll update. This is off my sisters laptop. If all goes well, I'm shooting for a sunday update? Hope so!**

**Love you guys!**

**Steph(:**


	23. Chapter 22

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two: Milestones of a Malfoy<strong>

"Draco! Hello dear." chirped Hermione, kissing her husbands cheek. Even though she was exhausted, she still was happy to see her husband. Audrey was napping in her playpen.

"Hello sweetheart." replied Draco.

"How was your day?" inquired Hermione as she put some corn on her plate, beside the roast. He shrugged.

"Alright I guess. I was wondering if you would be able to help me with a particular potion that I'm having trouble with."

"What's the potion?" asked Hermione carefully.

"An anti paralysis potion. I can't seem to find out how to correctly mix in the burgle root." sighed Draco, obviously frustrated. Hermione pondered that.

"Oh, I can do it. But you have to watch Audrey." replied Hermione. "I'll work on it now, just hold on."

The brunette waved her wand. A clatter sounded, and Hermione's cauldron flew in and landed on the table. Inside was her advanced potions book from Hogwarts. She moved her plate aside and set the book beside the cauldron. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun and read the text.

"Hm, burgle root you said? It does look tricky. Perhaps if I try to crush the burgle root, then just use the juices?" pondered Hermione. Draco nodded.

"I still have all the ingredients in my brief case." replied Draco, standing up. He returned within moments, with his briefcase. He pulled it opened and set out about seven things. Just as he did, a loud scream echoed.

"Audrey's up. There's a bottle in the fridge. Remember to burp her after every two and a half ounces!" reminded Hermione. She returned to the potion. Sure enough, five minutes later Draco was calling for her. She sighed, but he wouldn't stop the shouting. Finally Hermione stood up and strode into Audrey's nursery.

"Bloody hell, do you want me to finish the potion or not?" snapped Hermione. Draco held up a finger.

"Watch." replied Draco. He tickled his daughters stomach. The small infants face lit up in a smile. Hermione gasped.

"Oh my! Let me get the camera."

* * *

><p>"Goddammit Draco, it's time you start coming home earlier." spat Hermione. She set Audrey down on the floor for her designated 'tummy time'. Little Audrey used to despise it, but now it entertaining for her. She had the ability to hoist herself up, in attempts to soon crawl. The big moment was any day now. Any day, howver, was not soon enough for the first time parents.<p>

"I'm sorry dear. If you want us to become poor, then bloody well say so." retorted Draco.

Hermione spat out a cold laugh. "In case you haven't noticed _dear_ I'm about as well off as you are and I only work part time. Fortune does not come above family."

"Maybe not in the muggle world, but ranking means a lot here in the _wizarding world_." hissed Draco. Hermione eye's narrowed. His words stung, but not enough.

"If that's what you think then leave. We've done our fucking part for the wizarding world, there's nothing holding you to this family. Leave." said Hermione, her voice as icy as the weather outside. She lifted up her six month old daughter and carried her away.

Draco was left dumbfounded. It was his first real fight with his wife. One he hoped would blow over.

* * *

><p>One week later, the fight was still not 'over'. Hermione had cold shouldered him for the entire week. She even kicked him out of the bed. Draco did feel a bit bad about his harsh words. He hadn't meant them like that. Each day he attempted to make it home in time for dinner, but he had only succeded on Wednesday and Friday. It was not Monday and Draco decided it needed to stop. He apparated home at six o'clock on the dot.<p>

"Hermione Jean, we need to talk." said Draco firmly, walking into the kitchen. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks when he saw she was not alone. Ginny and Harry were both staring at the couple.

"Hullo Ginny, Harry." greeted Draco quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes as two of her best friends stood up.

"Mione, here's your answer. C'mon Gin, lets get our little ones." smirked Harry. Hermione and Draco stared at each other awkwardly.

"I'm...sorry." managed Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Alright."

"Alright? That's all you're going to say?" gasped Draco. Hermione shrugged.

"I punished you enough." replied Hermione. She stood up and walked into the living room, motioning for Draco to follow.

"Look at what our little genius figured out today." whispered Hermione, falling onto the couch. She dangled her arms around, coaxing Audrey over. The baby giggled and hoisted herself up. Draco watched in amazement as she crawled over to her mum.

"My two favorite genius girls." grinned Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooorry for the shortness:( My dad is home so I can't use the computer for long & I have a project to work one...:(((**

**Er, review me your hatred/ thoughts(:**


	24. Chapter 23

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three: A walk in the park. Or Not.<strong>

"Draco?" chirped Hermione, pushing open the bathroom door. The shower was still running, letting the young brunette know that her husband was still in the shower. Audrey was taking a nap, having been worn out from the warm July weather.

"Yes dear?" called back Draco. Hermione hopped up onto the counter. She absently traced patterns onto the steamy mirror.

"We're planning a surprise party for Harry's birthday. It'll be on Saturday during the day with the entire family, then afterwards Molly agreed to watch all the little ones. We're going out." said Hermione. The shower was turned off. A pale blonde hand reached out of the curtains and blindly groped for a towel. Hermione sighed, flicked her wand so the the towel went to his hand.

"Thanks." Draco wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and stepped out of the shower. "The party's no problem, but remember we have dinner with the board on Sunday evening. So, please don't do anything stupid."

Hermione scoffed. "_Stupid?_ Excuse me?"

"Mia, remember our wedding night?" sniggered Draco. Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.

"Seriously? What about it?"

"You bloody well drank yourself into oblivion." replied Draco, running a comb through his blonde hair. Hermione's scowl deepened.

"So I wouldn't have to conciously endure you." was her icy comeback. It stabbed Draco and he shot her a withering glare. Hermione threw her hands up into the air.

"Draco, I drink maybe once or twice a year. You know? I don't have to explain my self to you!" spat Hermione. She spun around and stomped out of the room. Before she crossed over the doorframe Draco uttered the worst possible words he could:

"You're my wife, you will obey me."

Hermione's jaw hardened and her eyes narrowed. Withother turning, she took a deep breath. "Keep believing that and you won't be able to call me your wife for much longer."

* * *

><p>Things were still frosty that evening at dinner. Audrey babbled away in her own made up language, all whilst smearing green goo-peas- on her high chair. Draco stared moodily at his own ribs. He liked the taste of barbeque, but tonight his was charred. He had a funny feeling his wife had purposely burnt his food.<p>

She had.

"Come on poo bear." cooed Hermione, attempting to guide a forkload of baby food into her daughters mouth. Audrey turned her face, her nose wrinkling in distaste. Instead she picked up some of the spilled baby peas and rubbed them into her bright blonde hair.

"Aw Audrey!" groaned Draco, gently patting her hand. "Please don't do that!"

"She's a child Draco, it's how she learns." snapped Hermione. She returned to her meager attempts of feeding the baby. Finally she gave up and dumped a handful of baby cheese puffs onto her tray. Clearly pleased, Audrey gobbled them up.

"Mia, we have to talk. What you said earlier was uncalled f-" Draco began but his wife stopped him with a hand gesture.

"Draco, at the current moment I think it's in your best interest to be quiet. I am going to give Audrey a bath then lay her down. After that I am going to turn in for the night. It's also in your best interest to _not_ join me." sneered Hermione. She hoisted the infant up and brushed crumbs off her tummy.

"Hermione, now is that really necessary?" sighed Draco, his voice not even bothering to hide his irritance.

"It bloody well is necessary! Draco, you may have grown up in a world where women were property, but I sure as hell didn't. Neither will Audrey. So that means I am not your property." snipped Hermione. She didn't wait for a response from Draco as she scuttled up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Mia?" shouted Draco as he walked into the foyer. It was five days since their fight, putting them at Friday. Hermione had shut, and locked, the door to their bedroom every night after she put Audrey down, leaving Draco to his own means. Draco was just as stubborn as she was. He had been coming home after dinner, purely to anger her.<p>

But after five days he was ready to admit defeat. After days of being alone, plus rarely seeing Audrey, he was ready to say that she was his equal. True, it was hard to admit. Draco was raised with a certain mindset, a mindset that wasn't very good but hard to rid yourself of.

"Mia?" called Draco again. Still no reply. He shook his head, impatience filling his mind. "Hermione!"

Still no answer. Draco set his briefcase down on the foyer and climbed the staircase to Audrey's room. He pushed open the door, but Hermione wasn't there. He noticed that Audrey's diaper bag wasn't there. Hermione took it every time she went somewhere.

"Damn women." cursed Draco. He pulled out his wand.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what's wrong?" asked Harry. His best friend let herself into his house, baby in arms. Audrey babbled, reaching for her uncle.<p>

"That prick who refers to himself as my husband." snapped Hermione. She bustled into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. It was nice feeling so at home at his house.

"What did he do!"

"We've been arguing lately. A lot. All of it revolves around the old wizarding beliefs. Last time it was on ranking, this time it's on my place underneath his." spewed Hermione as she poured herself tea. Harry's mouth formed an 'o'. "By the way, where is your wife?"

'"Gin's responding to a job offering. So, Malfoy's being an arse?"

"Pretty much, yeah." sighed Hermione.

"Well then you need to tell him that. Quit running away from your problems. The Hermione Granger I know doens't run." said Harry smartly. A faint smile crossed her face.

"When did you get so smart?"

"The day I met you." replied Harry with a laugh. Hermione shook her head.

The pair of best friends stayed with each other for the rest of the day. Their time was only interrupted when a snake patronus came in.

_Hermione, come home. Now!_

Draco was obviously pissed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, can you please watch Audrey for a while. So I can confer with my dear husband?"

Harry hesitated. "Fine, go."

* * *

><p><em>Slam!<em>

"Don't you dare harm my property." snarled Draco, flying from his seat on the couch. Hermione stormed into the room, her brown curls resembling Medusa's snakes.

"You're property? Oh no. The house is in both of our names. You see, that's how it is now a days. Women are equals." shouted Hermione shrilly.

"Maybe, but you sure as hell aren't." retorted Draco. Hermione recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"You wanna talk, _Death Eater_." hissed Hermione. Now it was Draco's turned to step back. He had the trump card, but for once he was wise enough not to use it.

"I won't stoop down to your pitiful levels." sneered Draco.

"Leave then. I've said it before, I'll say it again. Leave. Go, get out. Nothing is holding you back!" shouted Hermione, her face controrted with anguish.

"Fine! I will!" shouted Draco.

"You won't last a day without me!" shrieked Hermione, tears falling.

"Oh yeah? I think it's a two way street." sneered Draco. He turned on his heel and stalked out. Hermione crumpled to the floor, tearful.

* * *

><p><strong>AB: Meeeer! Long time no update? Oh yeah, sorry bout that. Hehe. You responded well to the fighting, so I did another. Review loves?**


	25. Chapter 25

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four: La La Land<strong>

"Come on Audrey." sighed Hermione, lifting her daughter out of her crib. Her blonde hair was matted down and she stared at her mother with her chocolate colored eyes.

"Mmmm." gurgled Audrey. Her fat, tiny fists reached out and clasped onto Hermione's earring.

"No Audrey! Bad Audrey!" moaned Hermione, gently tugging her hand away. "Come on baby girl, we're going to go see your cousins! It's Uncle Harry's birthday!"

As if she understood, Audrey stopped tugging. She obediently let Hermione dress her in a cute little pink sundress. Audrey crawled around on floor while Hermione pulled on her own white lace sundress. Hermione pulled out her wand and used to it smooth her dirty blonde hair. Finally, after applying some makeup, she deemed herself presentable. She lifted up her daughter and the diaper bag before apprating away.

"Hi Harry!" chirped Hermione as she walked into the Potter's backyard. The scent of barbeque hung heavy in the air. "Smells good!"

"'Ello Mione," greeted Harry, kissing her cheek. Audrey clapped, reaching for her uncle. "And hello my sweet princess."

"Where's Gin?" asked Hermione. Harry's shrugged nonchalantly.

"On an errand."

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter strode into the lobby of the ritzy muggle hotel, on a mission. She stopped at the front desk, clearing her throat noisily.<p>

"Excuse me? I need to find someone's room number." said Ginny, fake smile on her face. The snooty man behind the desk wrinkled his nose.

"Hotel policy prohibits me from divulging that information." sneered the man. The fake smile slid from her face, replaced by a frown.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but _Confundus_."

The mans eyes went unfocused. He typed something into his computer and handed her a key. Ginny erased his memory and ran from sight. Draco Malfoy was in room number...512. Room 512 was on the seventh floor. Ginny stepped into the brightly lit elevator and punched the number. It soared up and Ginny practically sprinted out. Contrary to most belief, she was frightened of those particular muggle contraptions. Ginny shook the thoughts as she walked through the maze of halls, following the numbers. 508...510...512.

A smile found its way onto the young redheads face as she slipped the key into the slot. The light flickered green and she opened the door.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." shrieked Ginny. The blonde haired man jumped up from his spot on the bed. The television remote clanked to the floor.

"Ginny! Merlin! You scared the-" stuttered Draco. Ginny cut him off.

"Enough. You're coming with me. End of story, end of discussion. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Harry? When's Ginny coming back? Molly wants to start dinner." said Hermione. Harry glanced around.<p>

"Any moment now..." sighed Harry. He flipped a burger on the grill.

"I'm here! I'm here!" shouted a voice. Ginny shoved someone inside the gate.

"Oh hell no!" screeched Hermione, her face contorting.

"Oh sod off." sneered Draco, crossing his arms. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Alright you two. Inside, now. MOLLY! Start dinner, Gin and I will be out in a minute." shouted Harry. He gave the couple a nudge toward the house. Reluctantly they walked through the kitchen into the living room. Harry sat Hermione on one couch, Draco on the other. Hermione was doing a good job of avoid Draco's piercing eyes.

"Alright while you two are in La La Land, the rest of us adults have had to put up with your fighting. We are sick of it. So, Ginny and I are staging an intervention. She's charming this room you two cannot leave until you've made up. Understand?"

"Harry, that's hardly fair. What about Audrey!" gasped Hermione, standing up. Harry pushed her shoulders.

"Sit. We are watching her. Now, we're leaving." explained Harry. He quickly ran out of the room, Ginny giggling behind him.

"You're friends are a piece of work." mumbled Draco.

"They're your friends too." replied Hermione loftily. She took focus on the coffee table.

"How's Audrey doing?" inquired Draco, breaking the awkward silence. Hermione folded her hands.

"Fine. If you were home you'd know that." sneered Hermione.

"You might as well have pushed me out of the door." shot back Draco. Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Are you kidding me!"

"No! You kept screaming at me to leave. You're so fucking bossy, I was sick of it!"

"Bossy? At least I'm not a coward!"

"You know what Hermione? No wonder the fucking ministry paired us together. They knew I'd dump your ass once the year was up and you'd be done!" screamed Draco. Hermione deflated.

"Oh really? It had absolutely nothing to do with our leveling personalities?"

"Humph, of course. In the face of a fight you turn to intelligence."

"Its better than resorting to low remarks." replied Hermione.

"You're nuts! You just called me a coward, I retort, you play the victim card. How does that add up!"

"It doesn't. But then again, neither does Draco and Hermione. But we work...kind of." reasoned Hermione. She sighed.

"Look Draco, I'm sick of the fighting. But all of the fighting is results from our different upbringings. Draco, you and I are equals. Believe it or not. Treat me like it, and I'll give you the same respect."

"I guess that's do able." sighed Draco. He got up and enveloped his wife in a hug.

"I've missed you Mia."

"Missed you too Dragon."

"You're not supposed to call me that in public!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short I know. I have the flu, hence the quicker update. Review loves(:**


	26. Chapter 26

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Sweet talking.**

* * *

><p>Quickly the weather changed, slowly going from hot to warm then mild to cool. On the brink of Autumn fell Hermione and Audrey's birthday. Hermione was turning magic number twenty one and Audrey was having her first birthday! Draco met in secret with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for nearly a month planning the extravagant combined birthday of his two favorite girls. Finally, it was the day before the surprise party.<p>

"Mia darling? Are you going to visit your parents today as planned?" inquired Draco, poking his head into Audrey's nursery. Hermione sat on the floor with Audrey in between her legs. Using her pointer fingers, she held the nearly twelve month old up. Audrey's blonde curls bounced as she giggled.

"Mumumumum." cooed Audrey. Hermione laughed before turning to her husband.

"Yes Draco. But, can you watch Audrey while I do so? Because I'm going to pop into work afterward." said Hermione. Draco's mouth opened to protest, but her stopped. He couldn't say no, because then Hermione would be suspicious.

"Sure, I'll take her." sighed Draco. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Alrighty then. I have to go now though. She just got changed, so she's good to go. Work on walking with her while I'm gone! Foods in the fridge, including bottle. Give her the two jars next to the bottle for lunch, not the ones behind it. Oh and if you leave don't forget her blankie and pacifier. Bring some toys...and a jacket it's cold out!" rambled Hermione. Draco silenced her with a kiss.

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Go." laughed Draco. Hermione herself giggled before turning on her heel and disapprating.

"Guess it's just me and you?" smirked Draco. He hoisted his daughter up onto his hip. She babbled in her sweet baby talk all the way down into the kitchen. He set the babbling toddler in her high chair and looked into the refrigerator. "Uhm..."

Of course, being a stereotypical male he was not listening to his wife when she explained which baby food Audrey got to eat. He saw three bottles, all with milk. Beside the bottles were four jars, two on both sides.

"Hmm..." contemplated Draco. He picked up two of them and held them out to Audrey. "Which one baby?"

"Dadadada." cooed Audrey, pointing to the one of chicken. Draco set the other one down and popped open the lid. Using the gummy spoon he fed her a bite of the orange goo.

"This is foul." murmured Draco. Audrey turned her head, her face turning stormy.

"No!" shouted Audrey.

"No." mimicked Draco. "Now come on Aud. Mmm, its good."

To prove his point, he shoved the spoon in his own mouth. It tasted nothing like chicken, that's for sure. His face puckered into a grimace.

"Y-yum." spat Draco. Nonchalantly he spit the offensive baby food into a napkin. He tentatively tried to feed her another bite. "I feel like a sadist."

This time, as if mocking him, Audrey ate the food happily. Draco poured some of her baby puffs onto the tray. She enjoyed those a lot more than the chicken and rice, that much was obvious.

After lunch, the clock struck one. It was time for Draco to meet up with Lucinda, the party planner. He dressed Audrey in a cute blue jacket that matched her shoes. He hoisted her up and flooed to the party hall. Outside stood Harry and Ginny.

"Why do you have Audrey?" inquired Harry. Draco frowned.

"Hermione wanted to go to work." laughed Draco.

"Only her." laughed Ginny. She reached her arms out for Audrey. "You two go inside. I'll occupy the little one."

Draco and Harry did as told, and entered the ballroom. It was decorated lavishly already. Hundreds of workers scrambled around doing this and that. Harry spotted Lucinda in the far corner, barking instructions for those who would listen.

Lucinda Ray was a tall, skinny blonde. She was in her early twenties and was the best party planner in all of muggle and wizard London. She was known for always drinking Muggle energy drinks that she added wizard health potions too. True to the rumors, she was drinking from a large can labeled Rockstar.

"Lucinda!" greeted Draco, kissing her cheek. She smiled at the pair.

"Hello boys. How's it looking?"

"Amazing." gushed Harry.

"It really does." replied Draco honestly. Lucinda grinned.

"So, the catering is all taken care of. But you said that who was it.., er Molly Weasley was going to help?"

"Yes, she's like Hermione's second mum and Audrey's Grandmum." explained Harry. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Cool. Now scram. I've got a party to pull of." laughed Lucinda.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up in an exceptionally good mood. It was the day before her birthday and she fully expected Draco to have something planned. However, she hadn't a clue what it was going to be.<p>

_Will it be extravagant? Will it be small? Who will come? Where will it be? What will it be?_

"Mia? My mother just owled. She wants you over for tea? You and Audrey. Er, she said there is a dress on your vanity that she requests you wear." Hermione sighed and walked over to her vanity. Sure enough, a salmon pink strapless dress was floating there.

"My my my." mumbled Hermione, slipping on the dress. She found a pair of matching heels with it.

"How should I do my hair?" screeched Hermione, applying a light gloss.

"French twist." called Draco. Hermione snickered as she did as suggested. Truly, she did look marvelous.

"What time should I leave?" asked Hermione as she dressed Audrey in a frilly white dress.

"Uh, Mum left a portkey. It's to leave at noon." The clock struck eleven thirty. Hermione sighed.

"Okay."

"But, in the meantime I must go. Emergency potion explosion at work." Draco's face darkened as he uttered the words. He kissed his wife and daughter goodbye before slipping out. Draco's face broke into a grin as he apprated to the ball room.

* * *

><p>"Come on Aud. Let's go to Nana Narcissa's." sighed Hermione. The old hairbrush glowed a bright blue.<p>

Hermione held her daughter's hand too the brush. A tug at the navel sent them spinning away. They arrived in a dark room. Hermione finally guessed it. It was a surprise party for her!

"Hello?" asked Hermione, unable to mask her excitement. No one said anything. "Lumos."

The room was aglow, but not with a party.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see you again." hissed a cold, familiar voice. Fear trickled down Hermione's back as she turned around.

She gasped. "-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooooh! Sorry for the long wait, but I just got a birthday lap top from my dad!(((: so more updates.**

**IMPORTANT: Speaking of, I have a whooping 3 new stories up. One is a spin off to this story. It's called the Offspring.**

**The Offspring Summary:** **Gemma Malfoy, Carson Malfoy, Lily Potter, Albus Potter. All four teenagers. All four trouble makers. All four are renegades. All four are in deep trouble**** .**

**Papa Don't Preach Summary: Rose/Scorpius Pariring. ****It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of they face a unexpected teen pregnancy!**

**Stranded: (For all you twilight fans, or just good reviewers!) ****Bella, Alice, and Rosalie just graduated from college! Now they're on a yachting trip with the Cullen and Hale boys. It's all fun and games until Tropical Storm Wahiti hits and deserts them on an island. Now they're...Stranded.**

**Please, do me a huge favor and check em out? Maybe drop a couple reviews? Thanks loves!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Antic of Abduction**

* * *

><p><em>When we left off:<em>

_"Hello Hermione, nice to see you again." hissed a cold, familiar voice. Fear trickled down Hermione's back as she turned around._

_She gasped. "-_

"Lucius!" stammered Hermione. Her eyes widened as her father in law grinned. It was different from the smile that he had shown at her birthday party, this grin was sadistic.

"Congratulations Hermione, you're correct." snickered Lucius mockingly. Subconsciously, Hermione tightened her grip on Audrey.

"Lucius, I have to go meet Narcissa." stuttered Hermione, gripping her wand tightly.

He laughed softly. "Is that what my son told you? Oh no, 'Cissa is at what is supposed to be your and Audrey's surprise party."

Hermione's face broke into a grin. "Oh! So this was the double diversion? Clever Draco, clever."

Suddenly his face darkened. "No you insolent girl! You are not going to the damned party!"

"Lucius..." warned Hermione, angered at his tone.

"Do not Lucius me Granger. Don't think I haven't forgotten...filthy little mudblood." As he said that, he lifted up her left arm and traced over the scar that Bellatrix Lestrange had carved into her flesh.

Finally the reality of the situation set in on Hermione. She was being trapped.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take your hands off of me and take a step back." ordered Hermione, hardly able to keep the fear that ebbed along her words. She turned her back to lift up the diaper bag she had discarded.

"Do not defy me girl!" hollered Malfoy. Behind Hermione's back, he yanked his wand from his cane. The removing of it made Hermione's ears prick and she set Audrey down. Taking a deep breath she murmured a soft spell that created a invisible gate around the infant.

"Impe-" began Malfoy. Hermione spun around.

"NO!" screeched the brunette. Within a flash, the older man was shoving her up against the wall. Fear washed over Hermione. Lucius grasped the bottom of her dress and hiked it up.

"How do you like this? Huh? Tell me you like it _Mia_!" hissed Lucius. A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek as Lucius yanked the dress down.

* * *

><p>"Draco? Has Hermione arrived yet?" asked Harry, his face worried. Draco sighed and looked at the large clock. It read 12:15.<p>

"A portkey is never late." commented Draco. He himself was worried though.

"Ginny? Can you apprate to our home and see if she fell asleep or something." sighed Draco. The redhead nodded understandingly.

"Draco! Look at what I found!" shouted George Weasley, holding up a small silver box.

"Mia's portkey." whispered Draco, his fear only growing.

"I'm sure she just got too into a book." Harry forced out a nervous laugh. They let the party continue even though the guests of honor were missing.

"Harry! Draco!" shouted a voice. It was Ginny. Her face was worried.

"She wasn't there." gasped Ginny, she was out of breath. "But I did a tricky little tracking spell Mione taught me. There were two portkey's in the house. Both side by side."

"Who the hell would want to hurt Mia!" groaned Draco.

"A lot of people, believe it or not. She is one third of the golden trio." sighed Ron, who was carrying one of his twins, Jenna.

"Sweet Merlin, we have to find her!" said Harry. "We have to split up. Draco, Ron, and I will go to the Ministry. Lavender, Gin you two will watch the kids at the Malfoys in case she returns. Sent a patronus if you get word."

"Got it." saluted Ginny. She lifted up Jonathan and James before disapprating. Lavender followed suit with Jenna and Jionni.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak with Minister Shaklebolt immediately." snapped Harry. His receptionist, Vivian, pursed her lips.<p>

"Do you have an appointment?" she sneered.

"I don't need a damned appointment, get me the minister now." replied Harry tersely. Vivian frowned.

"I'm sorry, but-" She stopped cold as the three men stalked past her. Vivian shouted at them to stop, but they did not.

"Kinglsey?" shouted Ron, knocking on the door. The bald man entered the door. His dark skin shone brightly and made his teeth stand out when he smiled.

"Hello! What has brought you-"

"Hermione's gone missing." wailed Draco. Finally, he seemed to break.

"What?" snapped Kingsley.

Harry explained the surprise party and how she didn't show up.

"Well, every portkey goes through the transportation department. Even when it's illegal we know where it goes, but not who or what started it." explained Kingsley.

"Well, can we find out where it was sent?" begged Draco. Kinglsey nodded.

"Come, come." summoned the minister. The group of four exited the office. Vivian jumped up and began to profusely apologize for their entrance. Kingsley waved them off. They got onto the elevator and rode it up to the sixth level.

"Scott Gregory!" shouted Kinglsey. The department went silent.

"Y-Yes M-Minister." stammered a middle aged man.

"I want you to find out what portkey's were activated at the Malfoy Manor today at approximately twelve o'clock noon." ordered Kingsley. Scott Gregory nodded and scurried off. He returned thirty seconds late with an address in rural England.

"Here." Harry ripped it from him.

"Do you want me to join you?" inquired Shaklebolt.

"We're Aurors." Harry pointed to himself and Ron. "We've got it covered."

"Be safe, take him back to the Ministry."

Grasping each others forearms, they side long apprated to where Hermione was, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"P-Please." stammered Hermione, as she attempted to pull up her dress. Lucius cackled coldly.<p>

"A filthy mudblood deserves to be treated like filth." growled Lucius.

"Stop! You c-can't d-do this." gripped Hermione as tears pooled into her eyes. Lucius shoved her against the wall harder. In doing so, Hermione managed to get a good grip on her wand. But also, when he did so he slammed her head hard.

"S-S-Stupify." shouted Hermione, her head going woozy. Before she passed out, Hermione saw Lucius go back, knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huuumm... like? Hate? Review. Now on to other important info **

_**IMPORTANT A LA VERY FUCKING IMPORTANT. READ LOVES**_

**Kony 2012, pass it on please. Sign your reviews Kony 2012, post it every where. Something. Don't know what Kony 2012 is? Here you go:**

**www. Youtube. Com. /watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc**

**Please, please, please take 30 minutes out of your day and watch it. Please, I'm practically begging you. Do it, it means a lot. We need to get the message out! We have to stop it. And stop it now. So, take action and watch it. Spread the word.**

**KONY 2012!  
><strong>

**Alright, review(;**

**PS:**

**Kony 2012**


	28. Chapter 28

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven: Cries of Captives<strong>

"Wah. Wah. Waaah." someone wailed distantly. Harry, Ron, and Draco shot each other look. They sprinted into the house.

"BOMBARDA!" shouted Harry. The door was blasted in.

"Mia?" screeched Draco, thundering down the stairs.

"Where the hell is this place?" gasped Ron, looking at the dark and dank walls.

"I think it's Malfoy Manor." replied Harry, unsure. Draco returned.

"She's not in the basement." The three remained in the foyer.

"Point me." said Ron, holding out his wand. The wand spun and pointed to a hallway.

"Of course!" gasped Draco, before he took off running. Harry and Ron took off after him with out a word. The wailing got louder as they did.

"Father's wing!" shouted Draco, throwing open a set of french doors. Inside was a roaring fireplace.

"Audrey!" gasped Draco, running over to his howling daughter.

"Mione!" gasped Harry. Hermione was crumpled up against the wall. A small trail of blood trickled down her neck. "We need to get her to a hospital!"

"Quick, floo her to St. Mungos!" ordered Draco. He picked up a pot of floo powder from the mantel. When he did he gasped.

"Lucius." spat Ron.

"Bring him to Kingsley." ordered Draco, his voice monotonous.

"Incarcerous." said Ron, flicking his wand. Rope flew around Lucius and bound him tightly. "Expecto Patronum!"

A jack russell terrier appeared. "Lucius Malfoy is incarcerated in the south east wing of Malfoy Manor. Hermione is injured, at St. Mungos. Hurry!"

The terrier bounded off. Draco bridal carried Hermione to the large fireplace.

"St. Mungos!" shouted Draco, haphazardly throwing the floo powder around. The green flames whisked him away. He was finally able to breath, though the scent of sterile needles and healing potions nearly knocked him out.

"Please! We need help! She's been hurt!" shouted Draco, carrying Hermione into the offices. A Healer looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my! HEALER BROWN!" shouted a Healer. A different healer appeared, ready for action. He saw Hermione and gasped. A gurney was conjured, and Draco laid Hermione on it. She was still unconscious, and her head was now bleeding profusely.

"What happened to her?" gasped Healer Brown. They pushed her forward, down the hallways. Draco jogged to keep up.

"She was kidnapped by her father in law, my father. I don't know what else happened!" sobbed Draco. They told him to wait outside the room. The two healers wheeled her in, and two Medi Witches followed. Draco fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

"Mia." cried Draco. He heard footsteps.

"Dada?" cooed Audrey, from Harry's arms. He set her down and she crawled over to her. He lifted his daughter up, embarrassed at his tear stained cheeks.

"Hi baby."

"Mama?"

"Mama will be out soon." whispered Draco softly. He hugged the one year old to his chest. Harry sat down next to Ron, across the hallway.

"What did they say?" inquired Harry.

"Nothing, they just wheeled her in." said Draco, brokenly.

"Draco, do you know if Lucius...if he..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say it; Draco knew what he was saying though. He bit his lip and shrugged lifelessly.

"I have no clue."

* * *

><p>"Mister Malfoy?" asked the other Healer. He stuck his hand out and Draco reluctantly shook it.<p>

"I'm Healer Conrad." introduced the healer.

"How is Mia?" asked Draco bluntly.

Healer Conrad smiled. "Hermione is awake, and asking for you. She had a minor concussion that we fixed with a simple potion. She's shaken up, that is true."

"Healer Conrad...did you...check her for...anything? Like assault?" whispered Draco.

Healer Conrad sighed. "Her dress was torn at the bottom and her undergarments were ripped. But, there was no penetration of fluids. It appears that the person who did this did not touch her, but attempted to."

Harry groaned. Draco handed Audrey to him, and walked into the room.

"Mia?" whispered Draco.

"Draco!" rasped Hermione, a smile illuminating her pale face.

"How are you feeling baby?" asked Draco, sitting down next to her. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shitty. Lucius Malfoy better rot in prison." growled Hermione.

"Mia...did he try and hurt you?"

"He did...he did but I fought him off. I'm not going to be pitied either. So, do not try. I want to put it in my past." replied Hermione, her voice strong.

If there had anything that Draco loved about Hermione, it was her strong will. She never once took time to self loathe or pity. She was strong and brave. A true Gryffindor.

"I love you Mia." whispered Draco.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione tilted her head up and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to guess one or two more chapters. You know that spinoff I was writing to this? I took it off to keep it on hold. I've got too many stories with similar stories going on, its too damn confusing! Lol, but review!(:**


	29. Chapter 29

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight: A flu or a fluke<strong>

_One year later:_

"Draco?" shouted Hermione as she whipped frosting, making the sugary concoction thick. She blew out a long breath, in a futile attempt to dislodge a piece of loose hair from her eye lashes.

"Mommy?" shouted Audrey Grace, running full speed into the room. She was almost two years old already! Audrey had curly blonde hair and wide brown eyes. She was smart and perceptive, amazingly so for her age.

"Darling, go get your father." said Hermione, tasting the strawberry frosting. Just as the sugary substance touched her tongue, her stomach lurched. Hermione sprung forward, towards the garbage can. She opened it just as the contents of her lunch came back up. Hermione stood up shakily, wiping her now sweaty brow.

"Damn stomach flu." spat Hermione. She rinsed her mouth and returned to the garbage can. With a wave of her wand, it was cleared up. A copy of the Daily Prophet caught Hermione's eye. She lifted it up, thankful it was clean.

"Lucius Malfoy dies in Azkaban." read Hermione aloud.

_Lucius Malfoy was serving a life sentence in Azkaban for the kidnapping and attempted rape of Golden Girl Hermione Malfoy nee Granger. Ironically, Miss Malfoy married Lucius' son Draco. The couple has a two year old daughter. No word yet on how the small family is taking the news. _

"Urgh." snarled Hermione, crumbling up the paper and throwing it back into the garbage can.

"You saw it?" asked Draco flatly. Audrey made a squeal from his arms and he placed her on the floor. While her parents were preoccupied, Audrey climbed onto a chair and grabbed the bowl of frosting. With a tiny giggle she hid under the table and dug into the strawberry icing.

"How is Cissa taking it?" whispered Hermione, looking down. After the...event first occurred, Narcissa was cold towards Hermione. She had just gotten her husband back, now he was being taken away. Lucius then confessed, which made Cissa feel awful. After that, they formed a healthy bond.

"Not well." sighed Draco. "He might have been an awful person, but he still was her wife."

"I understand." replied Hermione.

"Mia, are you well? I heard you vomiting." Draco's face was sincere. Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah, just a small stomach flu." replied Hermione nonchalantly.

"Mia, maybe we should take you to the doctor..." suggested Draco. "You've been throwing up for a week now. It doesn't seem like a stomach flu."

"Actually...wait a second. Where is Audrey?" asked Hermione, skillfully changing the subject. A small, childlike giggle sounded from beneath the table. Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance, before bending over, pulling up the table cloth. It revealed a smiling Audrey, pink sugar coating her body.

"Sweet Merlin." groaned Hermione.

"She's your mess." laughed Draco, before getting up and sprinting away.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Malfoy?" called a Medi Witch, looking at a chart. Hermione sighed and stood up. Just as Draco has said, he got her an appointment with the healer, against Hermione's wishes.<p>

"Hello Healer Malfoy." greeted Healer O'Reilly, smiling at the twenty one year old.

"Carly, it's Hermione." laughed Hermione as she sat onto the table.

"Right." laughed Carly. "So, onto business, why are you here today?"

"Draco thought I needed a check up. He scheduled this." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hm, why did he think that?" asked Carly, writing things on a clipboard.

"Well, I've been very tired lately and I've been vomiting. No fever though." sighed Hermione. "I think I'm just worn out. Audrey's two."

"Hmm." Carly smiled slightly. She waved her wand several times.

"Hermione, can you do me a favor and give me a lock of your hair?" Hermione conceded, thinking she was going to check for any illnesses.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Read a magazine if you'd like." Carly left. Hermione figured she had nothing better to do, so she picked up a copy of Witch Weekly. The cover made her chuckle.

_Golden Couple Harry and Ginny Potter Welcome Their Second Child_

Harry and Ginny had had Albus Severus Potter about six months ago, showing how recent the hospital's magazine was. Albus was adorable, that was true. He was also a spitting image of Harry. Already he had inherited Lily Potter's green eyes.

Carly walked back into the room, pulling Hermione from her subconscious.

"Well? It's a simple cold, right? Ha! Just as I suspected." said Hermione, her eyes triumphant.

Carly bit her lip. "Hermione? I believe a congratulations is in order. You're pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Mia? How did the appointment go? What did they give you?" asked Draco, walking into the kitchen. Audrey was snuggled into his arms, warn out from their daddy daughter day.<p>

"Prenatal potions?" said Hermione, though it was question like. Draco nodded and began to hum. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Suddenly the humming stopped, and the carton fell to the ground. The tangy juice began to leak all over the newly polished wood floors. Hermione and Draco paid it no attention.

"D-Did you say prenatal potions? Those are for when you're...you're...you're pregnant?" stammered Draco, his already pale face ashen.

"Yes, yes that's typically why they are prescribed. Draco, I'm pregnant." confessed Hermione, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Again? Oh my god!" gasped Draco. His face broke out into a huge smile, and he lunged forward. Hermione was scooped up into his arms. Audrey woke up, her brown eyes alert.

"Mommy?" asked Audrey. Draco set Hermione down. The mother lifted up her daughter and giggled.

"Darling, you're going to be a big sister!" chirped Hermione, nuzzling her daughters cheek. Audrey cheered. The Malfoys were very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Perhaps one more chapter then an epilogue. Review lovelys!**


	30. Chapter 30

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**IMPORTANT: LAST CHAPTER I SAID ALBUS WAS SIX MONTHS. MAKE THAT EIGHT MONTHS, SO THIS CHAPTER IS FAST FORWARDED TWO MONTHS MAKING HIM NOW TEN MONTHS. SORRY LOVES**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine: Twinly.<strong>

Hermione Malfoy turned 360 in the mirror. She frowned as she examined her body. Hermione was five months pregnant, but appeared to be around the end of her sixth month. In the back of her highly logical mind, she knew why. Of course, she really didn't want to say anything until she went to the doctor. Which is today.

"Mummy?" called a sweet, innocent voice. Audrey bounded into her parents room. Hermione quickly pulled on her maternity dress and pants. She sat down beside her daughter, who had her shoes on the wrong feet.

"Oh darling." chuckled Hermione, fixing it.

"Oh dawling." mimicked Audrey. She crossed her arms quickly, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Come on hon, it's time to go to the healers!" chirped Hermione. She grabbed a hold of her baby girls chubby hand and led her to the living room. She reached into the flower pot that sat on the mantel, and grasped a handful of green powder.

"Hold on tightly." demanded Hermione. Audrey knew the drill; she clung to her mothers legs as they stood in the fireplace.

"Potter's House!" shouted Hermione. Green flames sprung up around them, engulfing the pair. However, they were whisked away and spit out in a fancy looking foyer.

A house elf appeared immediately. She bowed.

"Binky is at your service, Missus 'Ermione." She bowed again and fiddled with her dirty towel.

Hermione smiled kindly. "Can you get Ginny? Thanks."

Binky bowed before disappearing. About one minute later, Ginny appeared. She had a sling around her back, that held ten month old Alby. Audrey squealed and ran forward towards James. The two year old smiled at his cousin. Jonathan followed, lagging behind slightly. Audrey began to giggle at the twins.

"Hello Mione." greeted Ginny, rubbing her sixth month pregnant belly. Hermione giggled.

"Wow you've gotten big!" gasped Hermione. Ginny groaned.

"Ha! I swear, she's the last one I'm having!" grumbled Ginny.

"She?" Hermione raised an eye brow. Ginny blushed.

"She." confirmed the red head. Hermione laughed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret too."

"Which is?"

"I think it's twins." confessed Hermione. This made Ginny laugh.

"Good bloody luck." The girls chatted for a couple of hours, until it was three.

"Well, I have to go." sighed Hermione. "My appointment is for fifteen minutes. I'll owl you later with the final results. Wish me luck."

"Luck!" called Ginny, as she soothed a screaming Albus. Hermione smiled as she flooed to St. Mungos. Audrey clung to her as the Healers and Medi witches rushed around her.

"Appointment for Malfoy." said Hermione calmly. The receptionist clicked something and nodded. Healer Carly appeared.

"Hello Hermione." greeted Carly. Her blond hair was smoothed to perfection. Audrey hid behind Hermione's leg.

"Hello Audrey." laughed Carly. "It's me!"

Audrey poked her head out, a smile playing at her lips. Hermione laughed at her daughter as they followed the healer down a hallway. Into the pristine room they went.

"Alright Hermione, shirt up. You know the drill." said Carly, humor present in her voice. Audrey occupied herself with a toy dragon.

"Carly? I have suspicions that it...well, that it might be twins." confessed Hermione. Carly shrugged and nodded.

"Professionally, it looks like it. But we'll find out now." Hermione felt the prod of a wand, and a cooling sensation wrapped around her abdomen. An image popped up. Carly moved her wand around a bit.

"Well, you always were very smart. Congratulations, you are having twins. Would you like to know the sex?" Hermione contemplated slowly, before nodding. Carly studied the image carefully, before smiling.

"In about four months you and Draco will be the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy and girl!"

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o'. Tears welled up into her eyes as her hands reflexively moved to her swollen belly. Inside were her twin babies, while her other baby played happily in the corner.

* * *

><p>"Come on Aud, hurry!" giggled Hermione. She balanced a bag of takeout Chinese food and a cake in the other hand. It was a chocolate cake with white frosting. Hermione had had the cake enscripted. It read the typical, <em>It's a boy...and a girl!<em>

It also had big bird in the corner...thanks to Audrey. The two year old saw the picture and just had to have it. Being the doting mother of a first born, Hermione agreed.

Hermione turned the key in the lock, and the Malfoy's front door swung open. The sound of a television was the only noise to be heard. Audrey disappeared into the living room, to find her father presumably. Hermione slid into the kitchen undetected. With a flick of her wand, the boxes left the plastic box and spread themselves on the counter. Hermione quickly shoved the cake into the refrigerator.

"Dinner!" She called. Audrey whooped and cheered from her perch on her Dads shoulders. Hermione's heart swelled at the sight of her family. Her soon to be growing family. If someone had told her five years ago that, in five years, she would be married to Draco Malfoy and have a two year old with him, and twins on the way, she would have checked them into the mental ward of St. Mungos immediately. But here they they are.

"Mmm, Chinese." said Draco, sniffing the fragrant air. Hermione laughed.

"I needed fast. So, take out was the answer."

"Take out is always the answer." replied Draco with a laugh. They ate their meal in a light hearted atmosphere. Audrey kept smiling, like she knew a secret.

"Twins." chirped the two year old. Hermione's face turned stony, her eyes widening.

"What did you say?" asked Draco, his voice only curious. Audrey smiled mischievously.

"Twins." repeated Audrey, pointing to Hermione.

"What's she talking about?" asked Draco, his voice stern. Hermione stood up soundlessly and made her way to the fridge. She pulled out the cake and, still soundlessly, set it on the table.

"Congratulations. It's a boy and a girl!" read Draco out loud. He looked up, his eyes sparkling.

"Really?"

"Really." Hermione's dam broke, and the tears came flooding out.

"Oh my gosh." whispered Draco, kissing his wife passionately.

"Ew." giggled Audrey. The couple pulled apart, smirks on their face. The both popped up on the sides of their daughter and kissed her chipmunk cheeks simultaniously.

She squealed with childlike laughter. Audrey smiled at her parents, and they smiled back. The Malfoy family was finally content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter everybody. Sniffle sniffle. Cry if you must. An epilogue will be posted! I'm sorry to say that sequel/spinoff will/is being taken down because I need to focus on my others. It should be restored this summer! So, be on the lookout but I'll notify you when it happens. So, au revoir. For now...**

**Review lovely!(:**


	31. Chapter 31

** A** **Marriage Law**

**A/N: This is always done,I know. But give this a try (:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage, not mine!**

**Epilogue **

"Oh my gosh." whispered Draco, staring at the beautiful creations in front of him. Hermione smiled at her husband and handed him the baby girl. Draco smiled down at the sleeping baby. Hermione, however, was enthralled in the baby boy. Hermione smiled at her husband and new daughter interact.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" said a soft voice. The healer walked in, a soft smile on her face. The parents look up.

"We were wondering if you had thought of a names for the twins? For the birth certificate?"

Draco and Hermione shared a glance.

"I like the name Carson." said Hermione, grinning at the snoozing boy. Draco nodded.

"And I love the name Gemma." sighed Draco, placing a delicate kiss on newly christened Gemma's head.

"Carson Hyperion." said Draco.

"Gemma Iris." said Hermione. Suddenly Gemma woke up, screeching and crying. Draco grimaced.

"Honestly, that is the one thing I have not missed." sighed Draco. Hermione frowned as she took Gemma from Draco. Carson was set in his bassinet.

"Oh hush." snipped Hermione, who was already exhausted by the birthing process. Plus, she was sore. Very sore. She pulled down her dressing gown and began to nurse Gem.

"Draco?" asked Hermione.

"What?" He replied sleepily. The sun had set, not too early, not too late. It was May, after all. Hermione sighed as she fed her seven hour old daughter.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And you Gemma, and even you Carson." said Draco. Hermione smiled at them, her grin nearly breaking her face in two.

The Malfoy family went home that night, and were greeted by their close friends and family. Little Audrey was very happy with her little siblings. She always wants to be a big sister. They had a small welcome home party. Ron and Lavender came, two year old Chelsea in tow. They small children played while the adults came in.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Ginny, as if she suddenly remembered something. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. The group stared at her, confused. She returned within a minute, a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her fist.

"Read the headline!"she demanded, her voice triumphant. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she received the paper.

"Minister Lifts...sweet merlin! Minister Lifts Marriage Law!" squealed Hermione. Her face lit up into a wide grin, while Draco smiled.

"Now innocent little underage brats don't have to marry eachother!" said Draco, only slightly sarcastic. Hermione gave him a small shove.

"Finally, everything is back to normal." sighed Hermione, snuggling into the crook of his arm. He kissed the top of his head. The married couple smiled, loving the peace and serenity.

A wailing scream sounded.

**A/N: Fin. **

**Review!(:**


End file.
